Finge ser mi esposa
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Una mentira de parte de Trunks lo obligara a pedirle a Pan que finja ser su esposa, sin embargo las cosas se complicaran cuando Bulma les exija que le den un nieto… ¿Podrá surgir amor entre ellos en medio de la farsa? T/P Read&Review
1. I

La morena estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de su jefe cruzada de piernas a la vez que reía a carcajadas ante los lamentos del semi- saiyajin.

—No debiste mentirle—dijo ella y tomó la agenda que estaba a su lado.

—Nunca pensé que mi madre, quisiera comprobar que realmente estoy casado.

Pan no podía ponerse sería ante las incoherencia de su amigo, Trunks alzó una ceja ante las risas de la menor de los Son—no te burles, pequeña mi situación es crítica.

La hija de Gohan le ajustó la corbata a su amigo y luego le acarició los cabellos lentamente — ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A perder todo lo que tienes cuando Bulma descubra la verdad? ¿O a tener que sentar cabeza de una buena vez?—tomó su corbata.

—Yo me vine a vivir a Nueva York para empezar de nuevo y no sé qué más quiere mi madre, controlo a la perfección la empresa que tiene aquí.

—Ya tienes 33 años y tu madre a diferencia del señor, Vegeta está interesada en que te cases y formes una familia… y a ti se te ocurrió la "brillante" idea de mentirle y decirle que ya llevas 2 años de casado sin contar con que tu madre algún día iba a querer conocer a tu supuesta esposa y ese día llegó, mi señor, presidente—soltó la corbata del peli-lila.

Trunks posó ambas manos sobre su cara—me confié demasiado—Pan se mordió el labio, se sentía mal por él —no sé qué decirte, es imposible que consigas una esposa en menos de 48 horas.

—Lo más seguro es que mi madre me quite absolutamente todo por haberle mentido…fui un idiota.

La morena se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de la silla de Trunks, luego llevó sus manos a los hombros del saiyan—si las cosas siguen como están tus horas como precedente de esta empresa están contadas.

Trunks cerró los ojos y se dedicó a pensar.

‹‹ ¿Cómo consigo una esposa en menos de 48 horas? ››

* * *

La exitosa Bulma Brief estaba en su oficina en Capsula Corp. — ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ir a ver a Trunks?—interrogó Bra.

La mujer mayor paseó su mano sobre sus cabellos y luego suspiro —ya estoy cansada de tantas obligaciones y ahora que tu hermano ya está casado y ha asentado cabeza quiero que sea el nuevo presidente de Corporación Capsula.

La menor se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño en señal de enfado—no seré tan brillante como Trunks pero me estoy esforzando, mamá y no es justo que no lo reconozca ni mucho menos lo tomes en cuenta.

—Por supuesto que valoro tu desempeño pero no puedo negar que aun te falta por ello le pediré a Goten que se encargue de prepararte…y si de verdad muestras interés te nombrare vicepresidenta—la peli-azul menor se sorprendió y se acercó rápidamente a su madre y la abrazó—gracias, mamá.

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta y ambas se separaron —adelante, por favor —exclamó la ejecutiva.

—Buenos días—saludó el joven Son.

—Buenos días, Goten—saludaron ambas.

—Te he llamado para pedirte un favor muy especial…como ya sabrás iré a conocer a la esposa de mi hijo a Nueva York y mientras estoy de viaje quiero que te encargues de instruir a mi hija con todo lo relacionado a la empresa ¿Podrás?

—Claro que sí, lo haré con gusto—sonrió cálidamente y Bra se sonrojó al saber que pasaría mucho tiempo junto a su amor platónico.

—Me da un gran alivio saber que dejo a Bra en buenas manos.

* * *

20:30 pm en Satan City.

La bella mujer esposa del príncipe saiyajin estaba en el enorme aeropuerto de la ciudad, con una maleta detrás suyo. — ‹‹Después de dos años nos volveremos a ver››—pensó con nostalgia recordando a Trunks y de cierto modo estaba orgullosa de él por haberse casado ya que con eso le demostraba que él había madurado.

Observo toda la gente caminando sin dátense a su alrededor y sin esperar más camino hasta la ventanilla en donde se vendía los pasajes de avión.

—Buenas noches—saludó la vendedora y la peli-azul le devolvió el saludo.

— ¿Hacia qué destino desea su pasaje, señora?

—Hacía nueva York, por favor.

* * *

— ¿Cómo consigo una esposa? ¿Cómo?—sus nervios lo superaban.

—Trunks, ya no te agobies—dijo Pan mirando a su jefe quien seguía en su oficina.

—No puedo, mi madre ya debe de estar viajando—tenía sus manos sobre su rostro y Pan se acercó a él y lo miro sería—la mentira tiene patas cortas y ya nada puedes hacer para evitar que Bulma descubra la verdad.

Trunks la miró con una ceja alzada—no me eres de mucha ayuda…

—Mi deber es mostrarte la realidad pero tú te niegas a verla.

— ¡Lo perderé todo!

Pan cerró los ojos y suspiro para luego encaminase a la salida de la oficina—buenas noches, Brief—dijo fríamente.

Y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Trunks se puso de pie y dijo algo que congelo hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

—Se mi esposa, Pan…

Estaba desesperado y recurrió a la persona menos esperada, ella le daba la espalda porque aun no lograba articular palabra.

—Finge ser mi esposa mientras mi madre este de visita... —rogó.


	2. II

El cuerpo de la menor de los Son estaba inmóvil y no era capaz de moverse siquiera o hablar debido a que le costaba procesar las palabras de su amigo, las mismas palabras que la tomaron por sorpresa y la asombraron a más no poder hasta el punto de sentir como sus piernas así como todo su cuerpo le temblaba y no era capaz de dirigirle la palabra o la mirada y solo se dedicaba a mirar la puerta de color marrón a la vez que se sostenía de la misma para no caer ante el pedido completamente absurdo de Trunks, ¡un pedido que no estaba dispuesta aceptar porque sería una completa locura acceder ante su petición! Y no le importaba cuanto insistiese el hombre de cabellos lavanda, ella de igual manera no aceptaría semejante pedido aunque él le suplicará de rodillas porque no le mentiría a una descocida le mentiría a Bulma, a la amiga de su abuelito, ¿y si las cosas se salían de control?, ¿qué pasaría si todo se le saliera de las manos? Y seguramente se le saldrían de las manos porque la madre del hombre de ojos celestes no se quedaría callada y le haría saber a medio mundo ¡que su hijo al fin sentó cabeza! Entonces no podía, no debía aceptar el pedido de Trunks aunque si ella no fuera quien es en su vida tal vez y solo tal vez hubiera sido capaz de acceder pero no, porque no era una don nadie en su vida, él era su amigo desde hacía ya años, era alguien como de la familia para ella y por todas esas razones y más le era imposible aceptar lo que el hombre de cabellos peculiares le pedía. Y al fin se giró con lentitud y lo observa mostrándose sorprendida ante sus palabras y al mirarlo cara a cara, frente a frente dijo lo que debía decir o lo que ella pensaba en ese instante. — ¿Estás bromeando? Lo que acabas de decir tiene que ser solo eso una broma. —Sonrió con la esperanza de que Trunks solo le estuviera jugando una mala pasada pero él se le acerco y sus palabras la dejaron sin habla. —Se mi esposa, por favor. —Rogo nuevamente mostrándose serio y ella lo miro más atónita que antes.

— ¡Estás loco, completamente loco! —Dijo sin perder el sentido del humor al no darle la importancia que debía al pedido de él y antes de volver a escuchar al hombre que tenía ante ella abrió la puerta del despacho y salió del mismo dispuesta a irse a su casa pero no contaba con que Trunks la perseguiría y ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta para darse cuenta de que él la seguía y sin dejar de sonreír siguió su camino pero la voz del presidente de esa prestigiosa empresa se hiso escuchar una vez más. — ¡Pan, regresa! —Todos los empleados de la corporación que estaban en ese lugar miraban con asombro la extraña actitud de su jefe y su secretaria pero aun así no decían nada y solo se dedicaban a observar la escena murmurando entre ellos.

La azabache con cada paso que daba lo torturaba aún más y su sonrisa se ampliaba a más no poder y cuando ya estaba cerca del ascensor habló una vez más. —Lo ciento, señor Brief, pero mi horario laboral ya termino. —Y en ese instante oprimió uno de los botones del ascensor y el mismo se abrió y ella se introdujo en él, desesperando mucho al hombre de ojos color cielo quien no pensaba, ni quería dejarla ir con tanta facilidad entonces antes que ella oprimiera cualquier otro botón para irse él usó velocidad sobre humana y se metió al igual que ella al elevador y Pan sin dejar de sonreír le tomo la corbata. —Mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma y no importa cuánto insista, ¿entiendes o me explico mejor?—Jalo de la corbata de su jefe y en menos de lo que pensó sus labios ya se estaban rosando de manera peligrosa. —Por favor. —Susurro él, dedicándose a mirar únicamente sus tentadores labios, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en esos rosados y abultados labios que tanto le gustaba devorar cada vez que podía y sin pensarlo quiso besarla, eso era lo que más deseaba y cuando sus labios comenzaron a unirse, ella aprovechó que él bajo la guardia y de un solo empujón lo dejo fuera del elevador. —Sigue intentado, Brief. —Respondió de forma de lo más burlona y antes de que él reaccionara oprimió el botón que quería y el ascensor se cerró en las narices del hombre de cabello lila.

« ¡Demonios!»— Bramo para sus adentros con todo el enfado que sentía. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así como así, claro que no porque primero tenía que intentarlo cuantas fuera necesario y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo a las escaleras que servían de ayuda para cuando el elevador se descompusiera y subió las mismas usando ni las mini parte de su gran velocidad ya que ni falta le hacía porque en menos de lo que pensó ya se encontraba en la puerta del ascensor y en cuanto soltó el primer suspiro de relajación, la puertas del elevador se abrieron y como era de esperarse ellos se rencontraron. —Ríndete, porque no hace falta que sea un genio para darme cuenta de que sería muy mala decisión de mi parte ayudarte a sostener tu mentira. —Emitió la saiyan sonando muy convencida ante lo que decía.

Trunks guardo silencio al escucharla y le cedió el paso. —Buenas noches. —Se limitó a decir ella pero el nuevamente él la siguió. — ¿Aceptas dar un paseo?—Pregunto él y ella lo miro antes de salir por la puerta de la gran empresa tecnológica. — ¿Por las peligrosas calles de Nueva York?, No gracias. —Respondió con sarcasmo y al salir de una buenas vez de donde estaba sintió la agradable brisa del viento fresco pero no demasiado y en lo único que pensó fue en emprender vuelo hasta su ahogar, porque en una noche tan calurosa como esa no estaría nada mal sentir las brisas del viento chocar con su piel, pero al volver a la realidad y recordar que tenía puesta esa odiosa falda negra que tanto detentaba, así como todas las faldas que alguna vez haya estado obligada a ponerse por cuestiones laborales. Podían pasar los años y años pero sus gustos difícilmente cambiarían, porque después de todo no era una humana común y corriente y jamás lo seria. —En momentos como esos me reprocho a mí misma el haber sido tan débil contigo, de no haberlo sido hoy estaría junto a mi familia y no aquí,…jugando a ser solo amigos. —Dijo con seriedad y sabiendo de ante mano que él estaba detrás de ella a una distancia prudente. —Ya hemos hablado de esto ciento de veces, y como siempre nos hemos dejado en claro que mientas no sintamos nada por el otro nadie tiene porque salir lastimado.

—Es tan fácil decirlo pero es difícil ponerlo en práctica. Porque aunque suene cursi y a veces deteste lo cursi,…fuiste el primero y no solo en mi cama sino también en muchas otras cosas. —Comentó con pesar.

— ¿Me estas reprochando algo?

—No, lo que hice contigo lo hice consiente y no me arrepiento de nada, ni de mis errores ni de nada porque gracias a mis equivocaciones madure, crecí y aprendí. —Sin esperárselo él le colocó su abrigo y ella le dedico una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres que te haga compañía esta noche? —Interroga él.

—Sí, pero como el amigo que eres y no como otra cosa, al menos no por esta noche. —Él le sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

[*]

* * *

La hermosa joven de cabellera celestes y ojos del mismo color miraba muy atentamente aquel joven que estaba encargado de instruirla por completo con todo lo relacionado con corporatión Capsule, porque justamente esas habían sido las ordenes de la bella Bulma Brief, quien en estos momentos debe de estar ya en ese avión rumbo a la gran ciudad de Nueva York.

La hija del príncipe de los saiyjines trataba con todas fuerzas concentrarse para poder entender todas y cada una de las palabras del atractivo pelinegro pero eso se le volvía una misión imposible porque solo podía pensar en su hermano y en lo ilógico que era para ella que alguien como Trunks llevara casado cerca de dos años cuando él siempre dejo más que claro que no estaba interesado en casarse y era justamente eso lo que la hacía dudar demasiado. Por su cabeza se cruzaban miles de pensamientos diferentes y no podía evitar pensar y pensar en cómo ocurrió el milagro de que su hermanito al fin se interesara en formar una familia como su madre quería, pero aunque le diera vueltas y vueltas al asunto no encontraba respuesta y una pregunta clave se le vino a la mente. —« ¿Por qué será que Pan nunca me habló de la esposa de mi hermano?»—El hacerse esa pregunta la hiso pensar más de lo que ya lo hacía y sin meditarlo habló. — ¿Goten, a ti Trunks te ha hablado alguna vez de su esposa?

El pelinegro dejó los documentos a un lado y también la explicación laboral para tratar de recordar sin alguna vez el hombre de cabellos lavanda le había hablado de su esposa pero no, no lo había hecho o al menos no, que él recordara y en cuestión de minutos miro a Bra para responderle. —Ahora que lo pienso, en las pocas veces que he alcanzado hablar con él jamás me dijo que estaba casado o tuviera una relación sería con alguna mujer, ¿por qué la pregunta?—La muchacha de vestimenta roja como de costumbre lo miro un poco sorprendida ante su respuesta y su expresión así lo hacía ver. —Es extraño, así como también es extraño que Pan nunca me hablara de esa mujer, de la que supuestamente es esposa hace ya dos años de Trunks.

Goten la miro con seriedad. — ¿Crees que estén ocultando algo?—La de cabellera celeste suspiro. —Realmente no sé qué pensar al respecto pero lo que sea que estén escondiendo quedará al descubierto cuando mi madre llegue a Nueva York, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

El hijo menor de Goku cambió su expresión de seriedad por una de confusión al no entender ni una sola palabras de lo que decía la hija de Vegeta y así se lo hiso saber. — ¿De qué estás hablado?, ¿Qué podría ocultar Trunks? —Su acompañante se puso de pie y miro a la misma nada porque ella estaba igual de confundida que Goten y no sabía que pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando con su hermano porque el hecho de que él solo haya hablado de su esposa con su madre provocaba un gran mar de dudas en la cabeza de su joven hermana, quien después de todo no descartaba una terrible y dolorosa verdad para su progenitora. — ¡No puedo creer que Trunks se haya atrevido a llegar tan lejos!, ¡¿Cómo pudo mentirle de esta manera a mi madre?!—Y solo en eso pensaba, en la posibilidad de que su hermano le hubiera mentido a su madre y al imaginárselo tan cínico una gran ira se apodero de ella y sus ojos azules se cerraron bruscamente en un intento por calmarse y nuevamente la voz de Goten se escuchó en el despacho. — ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? Porque cada vez te estoy entendiendo menos, prácticamente estás hablando para ti misma solamente.

— ¡Le mintió, Trunks, le mintió a mi madre!, ¡él no está casado jamás lo estuvo, todo fue un engaño de su parte seguramente para conservar la vida de lujos y sin privaciones que el dinero de mi madre le otorga! —Estaba repleta de ira pero no se pensaba quedar de brazos cruzados, porque ella delataría al mentiroso de su hermano frente a su madre pero ahora gracias a la enorme furia que dominaba le costaba pensar con claridad y sin vérselo venir unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y le ofrecieron consuelo al menos por un momento. —Es una acusación muy grave la que estás haciendo en contra de Trunks, porque si no llega a ser verdad lo que dices la única que se metería en problemas con la señora, Bulma serías tú y no él. No pienses mal de tu hermano porque aunque no sea un santo no creo tampoco que sea capaz de decir una mentira tan grande como la que dices, realmente no lo creo porque eso sí sería demasiado hasta para alguien como él además si hubiera sido mentira que está casado no hubiera permitido que la señora, Bulma lo fuese a visitar.

—Pero todo es demasiado extraño, Goten. —Se dejó abrazar por él y se recostó sobre su pecho. —Olvídate de todo, princesa, porque es realmente tonto pensar que Trunks podría mentir sobre algo tan grave, ¿acaso no conoces a tu hermano? —Ella sonrió y se dedicó a borrar todo malo pensamiento como el hijo de Goku se lo pidió. —…creo que tienes razón.

―Ya que estás más relajada, ¿aceptas cenar conmigo, princesa?―Propuso él muy sonriente y ella se separó con suavidad de él y lo miro con una gran sonrisa adornado su rostro. ―Buen intento, pero mi respuesta es no. ―El pelinegro cometía un gran error al subestimarla porque el hecho de que estuviese un poco estérica por el día de hoy no cambiaba el hecho de que tuviera muy en claro que él era un picaflor de lo peor. ―Nada perdía con intentar. ―Dijo él sonriendo divertidamente como de costumbre.

* * *

[*]

* * *

El príncipe de los saiyajines observaba con seriedad a su antiguo y a la vez eterno rival de batallas, porque aunque ya no fueran enemigos como cuando el visito por primera vez la tierra aun no perdía la esperanza de alguna vez derrotarlo aunque no fuese en una batalla a muerte como en un principio porque con el pasar de los años su odio por el saiyan de clase baja, había disminuido bastante porque ya no era el ser frío, malvado y con el corazón de metal que era cuando llegó por primera vez a la vida de los gurreros z, ahora Vegeta había cambiado tanto que tal vez ya no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue pero había algo que en él seguía intacto y ese algo era su gran orgullo, el mismo que siempre lo caracterizo y el mismo también que le exigía volverse más fuerte que su antiguo adversario y para lograr su cometido seguía entrenando duramente en la cámara de gravedad que le construyo su esposa, pero para alguien como él eso no era suficiente, siempre consideraba a esa habitación para entrenar como una chatarra que lo ayudaba poco y nada aunque la verdad fuera otra, pero él difícilmente lo admitiría.

Y esa noche en especial estaba de muy buen humor para fastidiar a cierto sujeto de peinado estrellado. ―Vegeta, ¿para dónde dices que se fue Bulma?―Pregunto Goku, amablemente y rascándose la cabeza como solía hacerlo.

―Se fue a ver a su hijo, quien sabe a dónde. ―Respondió mirando a la enorme luna que parecía estar muy cerca de él aunque no fuese así y estando cruzado de brazos sin dirigirle la mirada al padre de Gohan. ―Oye, Vegeta, Milk me dijo que le contó Bulma que Trunks ya está casado, que buena noticia ¿No?

―No me salgas con tonterías, Kakaroto. ―Respondió de mala gana y frunciendo el ceño porque en realidad le importaba muy poco lo que hiciera o no Trunks, ya que estaba muy grandecito como para que él le diera importancia a sus decisiones, Vegeta por lo único que realmente se preocupaba era por superarse, por superar a su adversario y por cuidar a su hija Bra, quien necesitaba a alguien que le espantase a todos los pretendientes y su padre era ese alguien encantado de la vida. ― ¿No te da gusto saber que tal vez pronto serás abuelo? ―Cuestiona Goku y el orgulloso príncipe de la raza extraterrestre más fuerte, sonríe de medio lado. ― ¿Y a ti no te da gusto que tu hijo Gohan también dentro de poco sea abuelo? ―Pregunta con toda la intención de fastidiar a su poco intelectual acompañante.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Pan en todo esto?―El saiyan de clase baja se encontraba confundido y sin captar las no tan buenas intenciones de su casi amigo.

―Todo, ¿o acaso creíste que Trunks no sería capaz de sacarle provecho a tu nieta, Kakaroto?―El semblante de Goku se volvió serio al oír al hombre de cabellos de flama y lo que antes era una gran sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido por completo para darle lugar a una expresión poco común en alguien tan alegre como él. ―Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres, Vegeta. ―Dijo con sus cejas hacía abajo en señal de enfado porque aunque lo negara había entendido cada palabra de su antiguo rival.

― ¡No seas niñata, Kakaroto, bien sabes de que lo habló! No por nada el imbécil de mi hijo insistió tanto para que la escuincla de Gohan se fuera con él, ¿o ya te olvidaste de todas las veces que esa mocosa se atrevió a celar a Trunks? Y ya para que callar si era más que evidente que entre ellos dos existía algo más que una amistad, ¿o eres tan imbécil que no lo notaste?―En ese momento el ki del que antes fue el aprendiz del maestro Roshi aumento de una manera que el príncipe de los saiyajines se sorprendió y a la vez sonrió triunfante al no haber tenido que esforzarse mucho para fastidiarlo como deseaba. ―Pero después de todo, no toda la culpa es del inútil de mi hijo porque la mocosa de tu hijo fue quien lo busco, fue ella quien se le ofreció en bandeja de plata.

― ¡Cállate, Vegeta!―Exigió un enfurecido Goku a gritos, sin saber que su furia no hacía más que aumentar la sonrisa de quien se encontraba torturándolo verbalmente sin necesidad de golpearlo siquiera porque solo con sus palabras le estaba dando donde más le dolía al poderoso guerrero porque para alguien como él su familia lo era todo y lo último que quería era que alguien que él quería saliera lastimado y de solo pensar que su pequeña nieta pudiera salir lastimada por ver a Trunks como algo más que como un amigo se le estrujaba el corazón porque él no era ni la mitad de frío que era Vegeta, Goku era muy diferente al príncipe de los saiyajines y eso era más que evidente.

― Enfádate si se te viene en gana, insecto, pero sabes que es verdad cada palabra que dije. Entre tu nieta y Trunks hay una rara amistad y el tiempo me dará la razón tarde o temprano que no se te olvide que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. ―Y finalizo la conversación con un viejo dicho que oyó una que otra vez. ―Sonrió de medio lado como era su costumbre y Goku seguía mirándolo con la misma seriedad que pocas veces mostraba, esa típica frialdad que solo mostraba cuando se enfrentaba a enemigos realmente poderosos.

― ¿Y por qué ese tema a ti no te molesta siquiera?

―Porque al menos Trunks no estará con una humana debilucha y buena para nada como todas las terrícolas.

― ¿Te agrada mi nieta como nuera? ―Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa adornado su rostro pero aun así la seriedad que poseía hasta el momento no se desvanecía.

―Ya quisieras, Kakaroto. ―Respondió con seriedad.

* * *

[*]

* * *

La morena después haberse colocado la piyama que consistía en una blusa blanca y un short blanco se dejó caer sobre su cama y al girar su rostro lo vio una vez más a él junto a ella como casi todas las noches y sin que lo pudiera evitar él posó uno de sus fuertes brazos sobre su cintura y la abrazó con posesión para después clavar sus ojos azules sobre ella de una manera intensa por demás a la vez que ella lo miraba de la misma manera sin decir ni una palabra, solo se miraban como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si se estuviesen reprochando cientos de cosas solo con la mirada y ella sin poder evitarlo se acercó más a él rompiendo a la vez toda distancia que los separara y lo abrazó, ambos se abrazaron y ella se recostó sobre su pecho pero aun así no se decían nada y sabe que quiere reprocharle todo lo que por él hiso y lo hará, hablara esa noche sobre lo mucho que lo quiere y lo detestaba a la vez porque así como le hiso bien también le hiso mal, pero a fin de cuentas le hiso más bien que mal. ― ¿Por qué eres tan injusto conmigo?―Cuestiona sin mirarlo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¿Por qué tú puedes estar con la mujer que quieras sin importarte como me siento al verte con otra?

―Pensé que entendías que entre los dos no había nada serio. ―Aclaro él. ―Lo sé, pero sin embargo eres tú quien no me permite estar con alguien más que no sea contigo, ¿y por qué me impides estar con otra persona que no seas tú?―Pregunta ella.

―Porque no se me da la gana verte en brazos de otro. ―La abraza con más fuerza, la pega más a él. ―No quiero compartirte porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, porque eres la única que nunca se ha fijado en mi dinero o en mi apariencia física, sabes como soy realmente y sin embargo me aceptas con mi defectos y mis virtudes y por eso y más te aprecio demasiado.

―También te quiero, Trunks. ―Y antes de cerrar sus ojos para poder dormir lo miro por un momento y él le dio un beso con suavidad sobre los labios y sin dejar de abrazarse cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

[*]

* * *

La bella joven de ojos color cielo estaba muy nerviosa al no poder evitar pensar lo mismo que pensó la noche anterior, esa misma y loca conclusión que la llenó de ira la noche anterior pero ahora ya estaba más calmada y aunque trataba de quitarse esa absurda idea de la cabeza no podía porque no le parecía tan irracional como su casi amigo le había hecho entender anterior el día anterior y ese momento solo se sentía morir de los nervios porque su madre ya debía haber llegado a la gran ciudad de Nueva York y de solo pensar en eso hasta el cuerpo le temblaba como si se tratase de una gelatina y al no poder pensar en otra cosa comenzó a topar sus largas uñas contra el escritorio de madera provocando un leve sonido que llamo la atención de su acompañante en cuestión de segundos. ―Te noto algo tensa, ¿pasa sucede algo de malo? ―Emite el hijo menor de Goku, estando de pie y con unos papeles en las manos, los cuales dejó de examinar para mirar a la hija de Vegeta. ―Tengo miedo de que lo que pensé ayer se haga realidad y que mi madre quede destrozada por la mentira de Trunks, tengo mucho miedo, Goten.

Él la miro con seriedad y poco después suspiró agobiado. ― ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?, mira Bra si sigues insistiendo con lo mismo voy a pensar que estas celosa de Trunks… ―La saiyan abrió sus ojos de par en par antes las palabras del pelinegro y sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada. ― ¿Celosa yo de Trunks?, ¿estás bromeando no? ―Respondió sonriendo.

―No, no estoy bromeando, estoy diciendo lo que pienso y lo que tú con tus palabras me demuestras, porque lo que digo no es tan absurdo. Tal vez el ver que tu madre está tan orgullosa de él te lastima más de lo que crees e inconscientemente le estas buscando defectos que no tiene porque ya te lo he dicho y te lo repito una vez más: Trunks no es un santo pero tampoco se atrevería a mentir sobre algo así, ¡por dios, Bra! Tu hermano no es ningún loco como para llegar a tanto y ya deberías entenderlo.

La muchacha de cabellera celeste frunció el ceño al oírlo y sin meditarlo mucho se puso de pie sin perder ni por un segundo su gran enfado, el mismo que la incitaba a darle una gran bofetada al pelinegro y sin poder contenerse y dominada por la ira se acercó peligrosamente a él pero no lo golpeo como quería y ni nada solo lo miró con odio, con un gran odio que se reflejaba en sus grandes y hermosos ojos. ― ¡Eres un idiota! No pensé que creyeras que soy tan inmadura. ―Dijo con todo el enojo que la dominaba y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta fuertemente. ― ¿Por qué tuvo que heredar el carácter de Vegeta? ―Se preguntó en voz baja y sabiendo desde ese momento que el estar con ella no sería para nada fácil. ―Debí pensarlo antes de decirle a la señora, Bulma que podía contar conmigo para instruir a Bra, debí pensarlo. ―Se repitió una y otra vez pero ya era tarde para que se retratara y lo sabía perfectamente.

* * *

[*]

* * *

La hija de Gohan, le arreglaba gustosa la corbata a su amigo, quien hasta el momento tenía posadas sus manos en la cintura de la azabache a la vez que no le quitaba la vista de encima al verla tan feliz, y el verla así le alegraba la mañana porque después del terrible día que pasaron ayer las cosas prometían ser peores el día de hoy pero por suerte no fue así y todo marchaba bien. ― ¡Y listo! ―Dijo ella y antes de que se separar de él, Trunks se adueñó sorpresivamente de sus labios formando un beso muy apasionado en el instante en que sus lenguas se unieron formando una sola. ―Gracias. ―Agradeció él al finalizar el beso y solo entonces ella consiguió librarse de su agarre y en cuento lo hiso tomó su bolso que estaba sobre la cama y bajaron las escaleras juntos sin mostrar apuro y en cuento estuvieron en la sala del departamento ella tomó su abrigo del perchero y lo miró a él con una enorme sonrisa. ― ¿Te has dado cuenta de que hoy por primera vez en dos años llegaras a tiempo a tu trabajo?

―No, la verdad es que no lo había notado y ya que estamos a tiempo, ¿quieres ir a desayunar algún lugar en especial?

―De acuerdo, por aquí cerca hay un restaurant, podemos ir a ese lugar si quieres. ―Respondió ella y él sonrió en respuesta y entonces ambos se encaminaron a la puerta del apartamento pero cuando Pan posó su mano sobre la perilla para girarla el timbre sonó y tanto el corazón de ella como el de él se detuvieron por un instante. ―…―Ella no habló y solo lo miro a Trunks pero él tampoco decía ni una sola palabra e inconscientemente y llena de miedo ella giro la perilla con la esperanza de que no fuera Bulma quien hubiera tocado el timbre, sino cualquier otra persona pero al abrir la puerta y ver por primera vez en dos años a esa elegante mujer con una maleta detrás de ella casi se cae de espaldas por la enorme sorpresa de verla parada ahí, frente a ella y a Trunks, mostrándose más sonriente que nunca mientras la azabache y el hombre de ojos color cielo se estaban muriendo de los nervios, de la angustia y hasta sus cuerpos le temblaban y ni hablar de sus rostros estaban más pálidos que nunca como si estuvieran viendo a lo que más le han temido en sus vidas.

―B-Bulma… ―Susurró Pan y el abrigo que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo.

― ¿Qué les sucede? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma. ―Comentó muy sonriente la elegante mujer sin perder ni por un segundo su gran sonrisa, la misma que reflejaba la gran felicidad que sentía al ver de nuevo a la nieta de su mejor amigo y a su hijo, después de dos largos años. ― ¡Pero ya basta quiten esas caras que no soy un fantasma! ―Dijo sin perder el sentido del humor y en cuanto soltó la maleta abrazó a la joven que tenía en frente con todas sus fuerzas. ― ¡No sabes lo mucho que los extrañe a los dos! ―Pan apenas le correspondía al abrazo por el tremendo susto que se llevó al verla pero aun no lograba procesar que la madre de Trunks estuviera allí ante sus ojos y en cuanto Bulma finalizó el abrazo se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó como nunca antes, con todo la fuerza y el amor de madre que sentía por él y el medio de la muestra de cariño no pudo evitar que una que otra lagrima se resbalara por su mejilla ante la gran emoción que sentía al volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo y ella dijo unas palabras que provocaron que Trunks se sintiera como una basura.

―No te imaginas todo el orgullo que siento al saber que después de todo no eras un caso perdido como pensaba,…me demostraste que estaba muy equivocada en el momento en que te casaste y decidiste formar una familia, por fin maduraste en el sentido que yo quería y me siento más que orgullosa de ser tu madre. ―El hecho de que Trunks se interesara en formar una familia significaba mucho para ella porque por fin su hijo estaría dando un gran paso, que no solo la hacía sentir satisfecha, sino que también le daba la satisfacción de callar todas esas habladurías que lo dejaban a él como un irresponsable, como un mujeriego, como una mala persona y demás pero en realidad no sabía la dura decepción que le esperaba ese día, que hasta ahora era un día repleto de dicha para ella. ― ¿Y tu esposa en dónde está?, Quiero conocer a mi nuera. ―Dijo al separarse del abrazo y mirando hacía todos lado en busca de la persona que en realidad no existía y jamás existió.

―Mamá… ―Ella lo interrumpió.

― ¿En dónde está tu esposa, Trunks?―Volvió a preguntar ansiosa por la respuesta.


	3. III

Bulma, elevó su mirada para así poder recorrer el apartamento con su observar y encontrar aquella mujer que era la esposa de su único hijo varón y que hasta ahora ella no conocía, pero en su búsqueda solo encontró a las mismas dos personas que la habían recibido y que ni siquiera le habían permitido el paso para poder recorrer el hogar de Trunks a su gusto y mientras ella no perdía la sonrisa, como la posibilidad de encontrar a su nuera en cualquier momento, Pan y el hombre de cabellos lilas mantenían su mirada baja en busca de una salida que prometía no ser hallada ya que la única respuesta, que rodeaba sus cabezas, era ser sinceros con la mujer que tenían en frente aunque eso significase romperle su ilusionado corazón de madre, de una madre que ve con un enorme brillo en los ojos como su hijo parecía haber madurado al contraer por fin matrimonio y por ende el semi-saiyan no encontraba el valor ni las palabras para romperle el corazón a su propia madre con una verdad más dolorosa que la misma mentira ¿De dónde sacar valor para decirle que la había engañado? ¿De dónde sacar coraje para mirarla a la cara y confesarle toda la verdad? Sin duda esta era la situación más dolorosa de su vida, la más difícil también. Todo lo que vivía, ni las emociones que sentía se podían comparar con alguna de las batallas en las que él fue protagonista porque ni el golpe más fuerte recibido podía compararse con el dolor de tener que destrozar a su madre con la aterradora verdad que prometía destrozarla y por un segundo (o lo que fue para él un siglo) se odio a si mismo con la misma intensidad con la que arden las llamas del infierno, por ser el culpable de la decepción tan grande que le provocaría a la mujer que le dio la vida, que también lo crió con todo el amor que ella fue capaz de darle ¿Y era así como le pagaba todo lo bueno que Bulma había hecho por él? ¿Diciéndole una mentira tras mentira? Por un momento dejó de sentirse un guerrero poderoso como lo era para verse como lo que era ahora también era: un ser patético, un humano patético que logró que su familia se sintiera orgullosa de él con una mentira, con una que él mismo inventó sin remordimiento sobre su conciencia y que solo existía en su imaginación. Él era realmente patético, la decepción de su padre y futura decepción de su madre, la única persona que nunca perdió la fe en él.

¡Qué irónico!

Sonrió a medias al percatarse de su gran idiotez, de su gran error pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, muy tarde y en fondo lo sabía pero no lo admitía, no era de un saiyajin admitir su derrota por más que fuera pisoteado como un despreciable insecto.

Eleva por un segundo su mirada y solo lo hace para mirarla a Pan, no a su madre, solo a la azabache que está pálida e incluso parece asustada algo muy impropio de ella, pero en un momento tan decisivo como el que vivían no sabía cómo reaccionar así como él también tampoco sabía, ambos parecían dos estatuas completamente sorprendidas y esa misma actitud era casi imposible de disimilar. Cuando la mirada de Trunks se encontró con la de la menor de los Son, ambos le dieron de entender al otro que ya no tenían salida, y por una centésima de segundo, a ella no le pareció tan descabellada la idea de fingir ser su esposa porque no tenía valor para ver como Trunks se derrumbaba frente a su madre, mientras le confesaba la verdad, esa terrible verdad que parecía ser su cruz.

—Mamá tengo algo que decirte…

Se muestra nervioso en forma desmedida al decir aquellas palabras, y antes de proseguir con su confesión, pasea su mano derecha sore su cabeza en un fallido intento por calmar sus nervios, y su devastadora mirada, llena de preocupación, no hace más que delatarlo sin planearlo.

—Tenemos algo que decirte. —Afirma la más joven de las dos mujeres, llamando así la atención de los presentes y demostrándole a Trunks, con solo cuatro palabras, que no todo estaba perdido como él pensaba pero aun así los ojos de este se mantenían abiertos como platos.

—Pasa, por favor.

El saiyajin, se corre a un costado del marco de la puerta y de esa manera le permite el paso a su progenitora, quien desde hace apenas un momento ha dejado de sentirse inmensamente dichosa para llenarse de dudas por la forma en que están actuando su hijo y la mejor amiga de este, pero sin dejar su felicidad a un lado se abre camino en el hogar de su hijo y mientras recorre el lugar lo observa de arriba abajo e incluso de todos los ángulos posibles para descubrir con desilusión que ese lugar era muy similar al apartamento que tenía Trunks en Satán City descubriendo así que su hijo pese a que estuviera casado aún vivía en un hogar que era más para un soltero que para una pareja pero ella gustosa se encargaría de cambiar ese detalle.

Después de ese breve recorrido llegó a la sala que estaba después de un pequeño corredor, para descubrir unos sofás acompañados de una mesita de madera adornando la sala y al llevar la vista descubrió que en un rincón del lugar había una barra de bebidas. En ese instante ese departamento le pareció todo menos un hogar de familia o de dos personas casadas, cosa que nuevamente le disgustó.

Al sentarse sobre uno de los sofás de cuero de color negro, se quitó el abrigo que traía con ella y lo dejó a su lado al igual que su cartera y frente a ella también estaban sentadas las dos únicas personas que había visto en ese hogar.

—Para ser sincera este no es el hogar de familia que esperaba. —Siseó sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto y tan franca como siempre, para segundos después cruzarse de piernas con delicadeza. —Pero bueno, no vine hasta aquí para juzgar a tu hogar sino para conocer a mi nuera, por cierto ¿En dónde está ella?

Trunks, sin perder su palidez, miró a Pan en busca de una respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacer su madre ¡Como si ella tuviera la respuesta! No cabía duda que en ese instante no era más que un niño muerto de miedo. Pero ella ya tenía una decisión tomada y ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Mamá es…

A consecuencia de sus nervios parecía haber envejecido mil años en menos de 20 minutos y su indecisión sobre ser sincero o no tampoco ayudaba de mucho.

—Bulma, tenemos que decirte que…

Esta vez fue Pan quien decidió continuar con lo que Trunks había empezado, pero así como él, ella tampoco se animaba a terminar con lo que empezó.

—Es…es…

El saiyajin no estaba seguro de lo que diría Pan y por ende no sabía si ella saldría a su favor o si lo hundiría más.

Bulma ante tanta incertidumbre perdió la última gota de paciencia que tenía consigo y estalló en un grito. — ¡Hablen de una vez!

Ante el silencio creado de repente, Bulma volvió hablar.

— ¡Exijo una respuesta! ¡Ahora!

Pan, trago hondo al oírla y sin quererlo solo llegó a balbucear incoherencia que para la peli-turquesa eran solo palabras sin ningún significado, hasta que dijo algo que llamó toda su atención.

—Esto es una locura.

— ¿Qué?

Cuestiona la mayor de ambas.

—Yo soy. —Susurra Pan cabizbaja.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Trunks, toma la mano de la azabache y antes de darle tiempo a su progenitora a formular otra pregunta, termina lo que esa ojinegra empezó.

—Pan, es…es mi esposa.

Toma con más determinación la mano ajena, como una clara suplica para incitarla a continuar con la farsa y ella lo mira y con solo una mirada se muestra dócil, manejable pero sobretodo sumisa para la suerte de él y para la desgracia de ella.

—No puede ser posible.

La mujer de elegante vestimenta, apoya el codo de su brazo derecho sobre el costado del sofá y antes de siquiera poder procesar semejante noticia se tapa parte de la frente con la mano derecha, en señal de desaprobación por la noticia recién recibida.

—Esto debe ser una broma. Tiene que ser una broma.

Vuelve a hablar con su cabeza hecha un caos porque solo piensan en su esposo Vegeta, en Gohan en todos las personas que son parte importante de su vida, ¿Cómo tomarían todos ellos esa noticia tan inesperada? Pero sobretodo ¿Cómo reaccionaría Gohan? Seguramente mataría a Trunks sin pensarlo ni dos veces porque él deposito toda la confianza en el peli-lila para cuidar del bienestar de Pan ¿Y cómo le paga este? Casándose con su hija. Las ideas de cómo reaccionaría la familia Son así también como su propia familia la deprimen porque la posibilidad de que ese matrimonio sea bien visto ¡Son de una en un millón! Cierra los ojos en señal de frustración y trata de ver el lado bueno de esta situación tan complicada pero solo comprueba, una vez más, de que ese matrimonio solo puede significar disputa entre ambas familias, y por primera vez en su vida desea que la confesión de su hijo sea mentira, que nada sea verdad. — ¡Gohan te va a matar! —Grita uno de los hechos que le parecen de lo más probables aunque aún no es capaz de procesar todo lo vivido hasta el momento, porque ilusamente cree que todo es un sueño del cual pronto va a despertar.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que de todas las mujeres que hay en este mundo su hijo se haya casado justamente con la hija del hijo de su mejor amigo? Con alguien que es de como la familia, con alguien que es catorce años menor que él, con alguien que recién está empezando a vivir la vida. Bulma nunca se consideró una mujer prejuiciosa pero en ese momento estaba sin palabras y solo era capaz de pensar en el lado negativo de ese inesperado matrimonio y por ende se le dificultaba mucho ver esa relación como algo bueno tanto para Trunks como para Pan.—¡Dijiste que Pan era como una hermana para ti! ¡¿Y sales con esto?!—No se atreve a mirarlo a la cara, así como el peli-lila tampoco se anima hablar porque sabe que aunque se defienda su madre no lo va a escuchar porque entre reproche y reproche solo piensa en la reacción que tendrán todos sus seres queridos al saber "la gran noticia". — ¡Ella es menor que tú, mucho menor!... ¡Esto no puede ser!

Se pone de pie al estar llena de ira por el silencio que hay en esas cuatro paredes, por el silencio de su hijo que no hace más que darle la razón mientras que ella en el fondo espera que él se defienda y le dé un buen motivo como para haber decidido casarse justamente con quien lo hiso, pero no pasa nada de lo que ella espera, Trunks sigue estando callado así como también lo hace Pan y ambos la miran, como si esperaran a que Bulma terminé de decirles todo lo que tiene que decir después de la noticia recibida. — ¡Este matrimonio es completamente absurdo! ¡No tiene razón de ser!—Solo es capaz de pensar en todo lo negativo de esa unión entre la menor de los Son y su hijo; Pan es menor que Trunks, Pan es como de la familia, ella es la hija de Gohan y nieta del eterno rival de su marido, ella debería ser intocable pero para Trunks, ella debería estar prohibida para él, ella no debería ser su esposa pero lo es y eso solo puede significar que habrá enfrentamientos entre ambas familias por un matrimonio que como bien dijo ella no tiene razón de ser, no tiene por qué ser y no debió ser, no era prejuiciosa, nunca lo fue pero la diferencia de edad entre ambos y la cercanía de ambas familias era algo que por ningún motivo podía pasar por alto ¿Cómo ignorar algo de esa magnitud?, ¿Acaso Trunks nunca pensó en las consecuencia que su relación con Pan podría traer? De tanto pensar se siente exhausta y solo quiere pensar que todo lo vivido no es más que una pesadilla de la cual muy pronto va despertar pero la realidad se niega a dejarla escapar, y si con semejante noticia no ha perdido el conocimiento es porque su miedo a la reacción de todos sus seres queridos es tan grande que no podía evitar imaginarse que en cualquier momento aparecería Gohan por la misma puerta por donde ella entró, dispuesto a matar al insensato de su hijo.

—Bulma, no sé si te sirva de consuelo o no lo que te diré…pero ya tengo la edad suficiente como para ser capaz de tomar decisiones por mi propia cuenta y…—La azabache no alcanzó a terminar lo que deseaba decir ya que su alterada suegra no quería oír palabra alguna salida de su boca.

— ¡Tu padre no lo vera así! ¡Para él como para todos los demás sigues siendo una niña!

—Pero no lo es, mamá. —Dijo Trunks muy seguro de sus palabras. —Y por favor, entiéndelo.

El hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin, se pone de pie al igual que lo hiso su madre, la misma mujer que ahora lo ve como niño al que nuevamente tiene que guiar por el buen camino pero está muy equivocada al no verlo como el hombre decidido que él es.

Bulma, lo toma de las manos y lo mira directamente a los ojos, en un claro intento por hacerle ver la gravedad de esa relación tan inesperada pero más allá de que su relación sea una completa farsa él nunca se arrepintió de los diversos momentos que vivió con la persona que su madre considera prohibida para él. —Mírate, Trunks, tú ya eres un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, eres un hombre que ya ha vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir, un hombre que conoce lo bueno y lo malo de la vida…—Hiso una pequeña pausa y continuó, pero esta vez le dedicó una leve mirada a su nuera. —Y mírala a Pan, mira lo joven que es, lo inexperta que debe ser a consecuencia de lo mucho que le falta vivir aun, y dime, ¿Crees que alguien tan inexperta como ella y alguien tan lleno de experiencia como tu pueden ser el uno para el otro?

Por un segundo deja de escuchar a su progenitora, por un segundo sale de su realidad y se traslada a su pasado para percatarse, una vez más, de que fue gracias a su inexperiencia y a las ganas de aprender de aquella pelinegra que su relación de amistad se fue corrompiendo poco a poco y sientes ganas de reír, ¡en una situación tan crítica como la que vive siente ganas de reír! Porque es justamente la inexperiencia de su angelical y endemoniada amiga lo que tanto le fascina de ella, así como también sus ganas de aprender ¿Cómo explicarle con palabras a su madre que la falta de sabiduría por parte de Pan, no es ningún obstáculo en su relación? Intenta tomarse todo el asunto vivido con seriedad pero sin proponérselo sus ojos dejan de estar a su voluntad y mira a la ojinegra que hasta hace un momento él le daba la espalda, la ve quieta, como si de una estatua se tratase, la ve sumida en su preocupación para todo le salga bien a él, la ve tan inofensiva, asustada e incluso percibe como su boca se mantiene ceca, como su cuerpo se tensa a la espera de órdenes y sietes unas terribles ganas de mandar todo al demonio gracias a que ya no desea ser razonable pero no hace nada y sin buscarlo siente como su propia respiración se ha alterado y lo que antes eran ganas de reír se habían convertido en unas torturadoras ansias de explorar una vez más lo prohibido, trata de llenarse de seriedad pero al saber que como casi siempre esa impulsiva pelinegra no se ha molestado en colocarse ropa interior se altera una vez más logrando como consecuencia que su propia voz sea casi inaudible hasta para su madre pero sin perder del todo su compostura, se riñe mentalmente por la idea que por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de pensar en semejantes cosas en momentos como los que vivía? Trata de pensar en otra cosa que lo haga recuperar su seriedad pero las palabras de su madre no son de mucha ayuda, teniendo en cuenta en los recuerdos que atraviesan su mente en ese instante. — ¿Crees que Pan es capaz de darte todo lo que tú necesitas?—Bulma sigue muy decidida al hacerlo entrar en razón. —A penas tres años atrás eran ustedes muy buenos amigos ¿Cómo pudieron acabar con esa gran amistad de un día para el otro?

«Si tú supieras, mamá…»

Piensa él sin remordimiento alguno sobre su conciencia porque en ese momento en que toda amistad que los unía se rompió, ella ya era dueña de sus decisiones, ella para entonces ya sabía diferenciar muy bien lo que estaba bien de lo que no lo estaba.

—Bulma, tal vez no sea la nuera que tu quisieras tener pero me basta con ser suficiente para Trunks, después de todo fue él quien me casé.

La peli-azul suelta las manos de su hijo al oírla y la que ahora es parte de su familia se acerca a Trunks, para susurrarle unas palabras que no son más que verdad y él lo sabe. —Te quiero. —Trunks la toma de la cintura con delicadeza para apegarla más a su cuerpo. —Yo también. —Responde para después darle un suave beso sobre la cabeza.

—Lamento que no estés de acuerdo con mi matrimonio, mamá, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Pan sea mi esposa, lo aceptes o no lo aceptes.

La esposa de Vegeta, se sintió vencida ante las palabras recién dichas pero no derrotada. —Tampoco puedes pretender que los felicite cuando además de ocultarme que era Pan tu esposa también se cansaron a escondidas. —Dijo en tono de reproche.

—Sabía que te opondrías.

Dijo él.

—Porque también sabías que estaba mal lo que hacías.

Está disputa por tener la razón entre madre e hijo seguramente sería eterna.

* * *

[*]

* * *

La dulce armonía, reina por completo en el hogar del hijo mayor de Son Goku, mientras que los dos únicos integrantes de la casa permanecen recostados en su cama matrimonial sin dormir aunque ya fuera casi de madrugada pero tanto Gohan como Videl no podían conseguir caer en los brazos de Morfeo y por ende se dedicaban a platicar todo lo que no habían podido hablar durante el día a consecuencia de sus extensas horas de trabajos que no hacían más que dejarlos agotados pero en esta ocasión el agotamiento no había arrasado con ellos, al menos no aun.

El saiyan de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, rodea a su hermosa mujer con sus brazos consiguiendo que ella quede recostada sobre su pecho mientras la plática entre ambos sigue, y por alguna razón Videl considera más cómodo el pecho de su amado que su misma almohada y siendo consciente de ello suspira como toda una adolecente enamorada. —Será reconfortante tener a nuestra hija en casa. —Asegura el padre de la azabache a su esposa mientras que esta piensa detalladamente en las actitudes de su hija antes de irse a vivir tan lejos de ellos, ¿Pero qué podían hacer para impedírselo? Si ella ya era toda una mujer con derecho de hacer de su vida lo que mejor le pareciera pero no por ello dejaba de ser solo una pequeña niña ante sus ojos de madre. — ¿Crees que Bulma logre convencerla de que vuelva?

Cuestiona la hermosa humana, la misma que es casi tan fuerte como una saiyajin.

—Sabes que confió plenamente en que Bulma logre convencerla porque después de todo Pan ya nos demostró que puede ser independiente y me alegro de ello pero la quiero de regreso lo antes posible.

Videl, se hunde más debajo del cubrecama por el frío que siente y antes de perderse en la calidez que ahora la rodea sigue con la conversación de hace un momento. —El regreso de Pan no depende de Bulma sino de Trunks, ya sabes de sobra lo mucho que él puede influir en ella y realmente a estas alturas creo que es eso lo que nos puede jugar en contra. —Afirma sin plantear a fondo el tema porque como bien dijo ella, Gohan ya sabía de sobra lo mucho que podía influir el hijo de la mejor amiga de su padre, en las decisiones que tomaba su hija hasta podría atreverse asegurar que Pan hacía todo lo que hacía para complacerlo a él, para tenerlo satisfecho aunque como siempre con la excusa de que no eran más que amigos y por lo mismo Videl, no se atrevía asegurar lo que pensaba ni mucho menos lo comentaba con su marido porque a él así como a ella esa idea sería de lo más absurda ya que el peli-lila en más de una ocasión les dijo que solo veía a su hija como una segunda hermana por ende Gohan había depositado toda su confianza en Trunks, ya que pensaba que nadie cuidaría mejor de su hija que el mismo peli-lila aunque en el fondo ni siquiera se imaginaba que su hija convertida ya en toda una mujer podría llamar la atención de quién decía adorarla como una hermana pero a diferencia del saiyajin de orbes negros, Videl no era tan despistada y en una que otra ocasión se percató de las miras llenas de amor que su adolecente hija le dedicaba al hombre de ojos color cielo y como en ese momento Pan no era más que una adolecente deslumbrada por la gran persona que veía en Trunks nunca se atrevió a intervenir porque Pan amaba al que bien podría ser su hombre prohibido, lo amaba pero a la vez ocultaba sus sentimientos como toda niña insegura que era además la pelinegra mayor pensó que así como ese amor llegó también se iría en cuanto Pan conociera a algún muchacho de su edad y así lo creyó hasta el día que oyó esas palabras de la boca de su hija.

«Él va terminar por verme como la mujer soy, mamá»

Nunca jamás había oído hablar a su hija con tanta esperanza, con tanto anhelo de que sus palabras se volvieran realidad, y por un momento tuvo miedo que el momento que tanto deseaba Pan llegara pero no podía olvidar que conocía al peli-lila (tal vez un poco más que su hija) y por lo mismo sabía que él jamás se atrevería a poner sus ojos en la que resultó querer como una hermana pero sin embargo la seguridad con la que hablaba Pan la desconcertaba tanto que por un segundo pesó que ella bien podría estar en lo cierto con respecto a Trunks pero confiaba en que no fuese así porque de serlo ni ella misma sabía que podría pasar.

Una vez más se puso a pensar en las muchas veces que su hija buscó verse como una mujer madura, seguramente para interesarle a él, y en más de una vez fue testigo de las semanas en que su hija se la pasaba llorado tal vez por el constate rechazo de Trunks aunque en la graduación de Pan, ambos se mostraron tan amigos como siempre, tan unidos como nunca ¿Cómo puedo ser posible que volvieran a ser amigos de un día para el otro? ¿Será que él por fin la había hecho entrar en razón? ¿O será qué…ella había logrado lo que quería con él? Esa última pregunta fue como un baldazo de agua fría para ella, porque ni siquiera buscó hacerse semejante cuestionamiento pero lo hiso y las dudas comenzaron a invadirla así como el miedo porque las respuestas prometían ser poco y nada satisfactorias muy a su pesar y mientras navegaba en los recuerdos de lo que fue la noche de graduación de su hija, se percató con terror de las miradas tan comprometedoras que se dedicaban tanto Pan como el mismo Trunks ¿Acaso eso podía significar algo en su intensa búsqueda de respuestas?

— ¿Videl, me estás escuchando?

Las palabras de su esposo logran sacarla de sus pensamientos de una forma tan abrupta que apenas logra reaccionar.

— ¿Qué decías?

Gohan le sonríe un momento y después prosigue con la conversación.

—Te hablaba de Fish.

—Ah.

—Te decía que hace poco lo encontré en la cafetería que queda cerca de mi trabajo y en cuanto intercambiado palabras le comenté sobre el regreso de Pan y se veía bastante feliz con la noticia hasta me pidió que le avisara cuando Pan ya estuviera en casa.

— ¿A qué vienen tus palabras?

—Ese muchacho me parece un buen partido para nuestra hija, y me gustaría que ella pensará en la posibilidad de volver con él por eso Fish ya cuenta con mi permiso para visitar esta casa cuando quiera.

La hija de Satán se sorprendió ante las palabras de su esposo, hasta por un momento pensó que ese no era su esposo sino un impostor muy parecido a él, ya que jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que sea precisamente Gohan quien estuviera de acuerdo en que su pequeña empezara una relación sentimental ni que mucho menos en que le buscara pretendientes ¿Qué había pasado con el papá sobreprotector que ella conocía? — ¿Hablas enserio, Gohan?

—Solo quiero lo mejor para Pan y ese muchacho es justamente lo que ella necesita en su vida.

Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras sin saber la gran sorpresa que le esperaba.

* * *

[*]

* * *

Aquellos ojos negros que esta tarde lo miraron con tanta tristeza y a la vez con tanta ternura, ahora lo miran más indecisos que nunca porque ella así como él saben que el primer paso de la farsa ya está dado y ahora solo queda esperar los resultados aunque en el fondo ambos saben que no serán buenos, no después de la tan mala reacción que tuvo Bulma en cuanto supo de su matrimonio, y sin vérselo venir las cosas se le están saliendo de las manos porque el plan parecía ser sencillo, tan fácil parecía que hasta estaban seguros que hasta unos adolescentes podrían haberlo hecho pero no fue tan así después de todo porque se suponía que esa farsa quedaría entre ellos dos y la madre de Trunks pero ante la mala reacción de Bulma todo parecía indicar que ella no estaba dispuesta a ser su cómplice y guardar silencio al regresar a Satán City como lo había creído ilusamente el peli-lila, por el contrario su madre parecía estar furiosa y lo estaba además de que también había dejado claro que no aprobaba su relación y por lo mismo ellos debían actuar con cautela sino querían que toda su familia supiera de la farsa aunque después de lo que les dijo Bulma no podían esperar otra cosa. Y en momentos como ese a ambos no les pareció tan mala idea haberse sincerado con Bulma y haberle dicho la verdad pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había vuelta atrás para su desgracia aunque algo de verdad había en toda esa absurda farsa: los dos si tenían más que una relación de amistad, una relación amorosa de la cual nadie sabía y tampoco tenía por qué saber, lo que si era un hecho era que ese asunto del matrimonio falso bien podría jugarles en contra porque Bulma tampoco pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados después de la gran noticia recibida, y lo que antes prometía ser solo una farsa ante los ojos de la madre de Trunks, aseguraba también ser una farsa ante los ojos de su familia y el mundo entero, cosa que alarmaba a ambos saiyajines porque después de todo él era el hijo de la reconocidísima Bulma Brief y ella era la nieta del que decía ser el salvador del mundo por lo mismo era imposible que su relación pasara desapercibida por los medios de comunicación y lo que menos querían Trunks y la azabache era que su farsa se volviera eterna porque ya era tarde para hablar con la verdad al menos que quisieran ser los causantes de que le diera un infarto a la peli-azul.

—Esta farsa en vez de ser una solución está resultado un grave problema. —Dijo ella recostada sobre la puerta de la habitación, mirando el techo de la misma porque no quería ver esos endemoniados ojos que la incitaron a crear una farsa que ella por nada del mundo deseaba, y por un instante se maldice al ser tan débil con él, solo él lograba manejarla a su voluntad y era perfectamente consciente de ello.

Trunks se queda mirándola, sin escucharla porque simplemente no desea oírla, solo quiere admirarla de todos los ángulos posibles y así lo hace quedando fascinado con lo que ve y como en un principio solo desea hundirse en ella para olvidarse de todo, pero no se lo hace saber y la sigue contemplando como si su vida dependiera de ese observar tan posesivo. —Aunque esto es una farsa, tú eres la única mujer por la que yo pondría un pie en el altar.

En ese momento recordó porque ese hombre podría manejarla a su voluntad con solo una mirada: tenía el don de saber que era lo que ella quería escuchar, de hacerla sentir importante en su vida, y esas palabras salidas de su boca no hicieron más que derretirla por dentro y hacerla sentir la mujer más dichosa del universo entero y sin duda él se percató de lo mucho que la afectaron sus palabras ya hasta el momento ella no había pronunciado palabra alguna por su comentario y el saber que aun poseía la cualidad de hacerla sentir como una niña su ego se agrandó a gran escala como su sonrisa de galán de telenovela.

Se puso de pie para caminar hasta ella con paso decidido y mientras él avanzaba, Pan sentía como su frágil corazón latía a toda velocidad hasta el punto de que su respiración se puso irregular y antes de tenerlo solo a escasos centímetros de ella cerró los ojos, esperándolo y cuando por fin lo tuvo tan cerca de ella como deseaba y como quería él la besó; la besaba con tanta pasión que por un momento Pan sintió que terminaría por arrancarle la boca y mientras la lengua de él saboreaba los labios ajenos con la misma intensidad de siempre, también comienza a lamer los labios de la azabache con lentitud y succiona los mismos con un apasionante frenesí, para después mordisquearlos suavemente hasta que siente la necesidad de profundizar el beso e introduce su lengua dentro de la boca ajena para poder saborear cada rincón de la misma, y Pan no tarda en seguirle el ritmo del intenso beso formando así la unión de sus lenguas, para así perderse en un mundo de sensaciones de lo más placentera para ambos.

— ¿Sería mucho pedir que no habláramos de la farsa por lo que resta de la tarde?

Dice a modo de súplica.

—No. —Responde ella automáticamente.

Él mantiene su cabeza inclinada contra la de ella y sin dejar de observar su boca, toma el labio interior de la boca ajena, con ayuda de sus dientes y estira el labio interior de la azabache a su voluntad provocando que ella gima sin ser consiente y mientras él sigue jugueteando con su boca Pan mantiene sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento.

— ¿Te duchas conmigo?

Pregunta pegando su frente con la de ella, a la espera de alguna respuesta.

—Sí.

Y por primera vez en la tarde él sonríe espontáneamente.

* * *

[*]

* * *

El barcón que se encontraba en su habitación, le daba una hermosa vista de aquella ciudad tan activa como llena de vida, ya que los árboles, como todas las plantas que estaban a su vista parecían estar en perfecto estado, y al dejar de mirar por un momento hacía el aíre libre, mira hacia atrás y al ver hacía un costado de la amplia cama de la habitación, también ve su maleta y aunque por un instante piensa que debería desempacar, pero no lo hace ¿Para qué hacerlo si no piensa estar por más tiempo en esa ciudad? Regresa su vista hacía toda la habitación y al ser esta como para seis personas se siente inmensamente sola y más triste que nadie porque aunque ese día prometía ser inolvidable fue aterrador, no fue lo que esperó y jamás lo sería ¿Cómo pudo su hijo defraudarla tanto a la misma vez que le daba lo que ella quería? Bulma buscaba ver a su más grande orgullo como un hombre de familia, pero jamás se imaginó que Trunks quisiera formar una familia con la misma mujer que decía querer como una hermana, en ese momento lo vio como una persona de lo más hipócrita, pero lo que más le dolía de todo lo vivido era darse cuenta de que si hubiera dependido de él jamás le hubiera dicho que estaba casado con Pan porque hiso falta que ella fuera hasta Nueva York para ver a su nuera, la misma mujer que ella vio crecer, y por más que las consecuencia fuesen desastrosas no pensaba actuar de la misma manera que su hijo, ella no pensaba ser su cómplice y ocultarle a todos con quien se casó él y esa ya era una decisión tomada. Ya era hora de que Trunks se hiciera cargo de sus propios actos.

Sintiéndose, todavía, muy dolida por lo sucedido, se recostó sobre la cama de la habitación sin quitarse ni los zapatos porque solo tenía cabeza para pensar en su hijo, y en lo mucho que la había desilusionado en tan poco tiempo, se sentía realmente devastada y con muchas ganas de llorar por la poca confianza que Trunks demostró tener en ella, por no haberle confesado toda la verdad antes, por haber esperado a que ella fuera hasta su hogar para contarle toda la verdad ¿Qué fue lo que hiso mal con él? Fue una de las tantas preguntas que se hiso porque lo único que le pidió en esta vida fue que formara una familia y él decide hacerlo con quien menos debe, con la hija de un hombre que confió plenamente en él y que seguramente querrá matarlo en cuanto sepa lo que ella ahora sabe.

Su celular vibra a la misma vez que se enciende una luz en él, y Bulma no duda sentarse sobre la cama y tomar su celular de la mesita de luz. Al ver el identificador de llamadas sabe que es su hija quien la llama aunque tenía la vaga esperanza de que fuera su esposo, sonrió ante esa idea, ¿Cómo podía esperar tanto de un hombre que jamás ha utilizado algo como un teléfono? Pero bien se dice por ahí que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

—Hola, hija. —Trató de sonar lo más bien posible aunque en realidad se sintiera rota por dentro y no era para menos después de lo vivido, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que fuera Trunks el causante de ese dolor tan grande?—…Bra, regresare antes de lo previsto, mucho antes es más creo que para pasado mañana ya estaré en casa y comunícaselo a todos porque tu hermano y su esposa regresaran conmigo. —Ya tenía una decisión en marcha y le gustara o no le gustara a Trunks, él y Pan regresarían con ella así fuese lo último que quisiera en su vida.


	4. IV

Ambos saiyajines permanecen en ese baño con sus cuerpos completamente desnudos, él así como ella dejan que el agua inunde sus cuerpos y ambos observan como las gotas de esa misma agua resbalaban por toda la extensión de sus cuerpos; por sus rostros e incluso por sus labios y la imagen es delirante, es excitante, devastadora para ambos saiyajines, la temperatura en sus cuerpos se eleva a un nivel tan caliente como el mismo infierno; las palabras estaban ausentes, pero las miradas tan intensas que se dedicaba el uno al otro hacía vibrar esas cuatro paredes y sin embargo no había incomodidad porque al ser mitad saiyajines el deseo siempre era más impetuoso que la razón; se violaban con la mirada, se miraban como dos amantes que se deseaban descomunalmente, como dos almas deseosas de besarse, de tocarse, de probarse y de devorarse

Sabían que el deseo por el otro los sometía contra su voluntad, pero ya nada les importaba.

Los hermosos y seductores ojos azules del atractivo peli-lila recorrían cada parte, cada centímetro de aquel magnífico cuerpo; observaba aquella pequeña y rosada boca, aquellas mejillas teñidas de rosa, aquellos hermosos ojos que habían sido capaz de mirarlo con deseo y eso lo incitaba a seguir explorado aquel tentador cuerpo, ahora sus orbes azules observaban con un brillo enorme esos senos grandes y redondos que con solo verlos se le humedecían los labios porque deseaba con desesperación llevárselos a la boca y devorarlos hasta cansarse, deseaba devorar esos erguidos pezones hasta dejarlos cubiertos por su saliva por completo, la observaba a toda ella con depravación y no estando conforme, su mirada siguió descendiendo dejándolo más maravillado porque pudo ver ese vientre plano y ese perfectamente sexo depilado y sin poder evitarlo gruñó preso de la excitación sentida para poder someter esas terribles ganas de lanzarse sobre su amiga y poder hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Y sin que lo pueda evitar, se toca, se da placer a sí mismo pensando en ella, siendo perfectamente consciente de que ella lo está viendo pero no se detiene, no lo hace porque los orbes negros de su tentadora amiga han tomado un brillo nuevo; un brillo perverso y sabe cuánto disfruta Pan de verlo así, de ver como se da placer pensando en ella y en nadie más que en ella. Y mueve sus caderas, las mueves y se sigue tocando a si mismo con sabiduría, demostrando con cada gemido cuánto desea hundirse en ella. Y mientras se toca se imagina que esa esa joven de ojos color azabache quien lo toca, quien le da placer hasta morir y se sigue tocando frente a su caprichosa amiga.

Gruñe entre gemidos y la saiyan se sonroja al ver a su amigo masturbarse ante sus ojos; lo observa fijamente y Trunks no deja de tocarse y en cuanto deja de hacerlo, mira con lujuria a su tímida acompañante, amaba verla sonrojada hasta las orejas pero lo que más disfrutaba era tener el control de la situación, era ser él quien diera las ordenes, le gustaba poseer a Pan, porque ella era alguien muy inocente para alguien como él y por ello no le costaba mucho manipularla para llevarla a su cama, para gozar de ella.

—Te deseo, te deseo mucho. —Ya no soporta las ganas y sin poder contenerse más se arroja sobre la azabache, la acorrala como desea y la mira con lujuria. —Bésame. —Ordena con firmeza y Pan accede sin pensarlo mucho a su pedido y lo besa como solo ella sabía con una gran pasión y entrega. Los labios de Trunks empujaban sobre los de Pan con verdadero deseo ¡Deseaba con locura a esa niña que él se dio el gusto de hacer mujer! Los labios de él recorrían cada centímetro, cada parte de los labios ajenos, con un frenesí alarmante que para la ojinegra no era nada nuevo, esa boca tan primitiva violaba la boca ajena, exploraba cada rincón de la misma y cuando supo que ya había recorrido cada espacio de aquella perfecta boca introdujo su lengua dentro de la misma sin tener el consentimiento de la azabache y entonces sintió un verdadero placer al sentir la cavidad bucal de esa boca tan celestial, su lengua viajaba sin restricción dentro de la misma, se dio el placer y el gusto de saborear cada rincón con su lengua para después sentir como ambas lenguas bailaban osadamente en la boca del otro formando una sola.

—Arrodíllate. —Le ordenó él, y ella gime, al igual que lo hace él, y en ese instante no quita su observar del gran miembro abultado, que ahora sus orbes negros ven, ¿ella provocó esa reacción en él? Jadea ante el cuestionamiento hecho. Se retuerce de regodeo y apenas ha recuperado la voluntad, pasea su mano por aquella gran erección que tanto consigue estremecerla, se siente húmeda de solo sentir lo rígido que está ese sexo. Obedeciendo, al pedido de él, se arrodillada frente a Trunks y en ese instante se sonrojo al ver el perfecto miembro de su amado. —Ahora dime lo que quieres, Pan.

La azabache se ruborizo más y con sus labios temblando dijo. —Quiero...probarte. —Rogó como lo hacía todas las noches y su acompañante sonrió. —Hazlo. —Ordenó y en cuanto su amiga obedeció sintió un enorme placer invadir cada poro de su cuerpo; ella sin abrir sus orbes negros comienza a lamer de forma lenta y pausada la punta del sexo del mayor con tantas ganas que él no se puede contener y termina soltando un gruñido por la excitación sentida, Trunks al estar envuelto en tanto regodeo cerró los ojos y sin el menor pudor acercó lo más posible su hombría a la azabache, para que esta lo siguiera lamiendo tantas veces como le fuera posible y sin hacerse de rogar Pan hizo lo que él por medio de sus gemidos le suplicaba y continuó deslizando su lengua por casi toda la extensión del sexo de él, logrando que tras cada lamida se fuera endureciendo hasta lograr que estuviera más recto. Ella, abre los ojos, sin dejar de lamer la hombría del mayor, y al verlo a él, sumido en el placer que ella le provoca, se ve obligada a cerrar sus piernas por lo mojada que se siente, y sin querer romper aquel momento, introduce el sexo de Trunks en su boca y comienza a meterlo y sacarlo una y otra vez, como si su vida se fuera en ello. Y él al saber que ella aun podía darle mucho más colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Pan, hundió más su rostro entre medio de sus piernas, y con esa feroz acción pudo lograr controlar cada movimiento por parte de ella, consiguiendo así un placer sin igual y de otro mundo y cada gruñido y gemido de su parte lo demostraba, y ese mismo goce parecía ser tan inagotable que no dudó en penetrar profundamente la boca femenina, ya que la ojinegra había logrado poder respirar perfectamente bien sin necesidad de frenarlo y él continuó metiendo y sacando su sexo de aquella boca hasta que por fin su tan esperado orgasmo llegó, y con él un último gruñido de placer, Pan por su parte no dudó en tragar toda la esencia producto de la excitación de su amado.

Una vez que ella consigue ponerse de pie, gracias a la ayuda de él, sus labios vuelven a unirse formando uno solo. Y como si ella pudiera leerle la mente a él, se pone de espaldas a él, incitándolo a que la haga suya de esa primitiva manera. Y la tortura acompañada por el placer comenzó para ambos; Trunks comenzó a penetrar a Pan, moviéndose dentro de ella de manera veloz como solo él sabía hacerlo y de un momento a otro, Pan, sintió como él apretaba más su cintura a la misma vez que la penetraba a su impetuosa manera moviéndose con sabiduría dentro de la saiyan, quien sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a interpretar un vaivén lento pero a la vez tan enloquecedor y lleno de placer; gracias a sus bruscos movimientos ambos jadeaban, gemían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, a medida que las movimientos de Trunks se volvían más veloces, ya que ella también movía sus caderas para aumentar el placer y ambos comenzaron a gozar a la par, sin importarle el tiempo, sin importarle nada más que ellos dos. Y Mientras Pan no hacía más que gemir repetidas veces, los dulces fluidos de esta espesaron a salir sin resistencia, a la vez que sentía como Trunks devoraba su cuello, sin percatarse de que él le estaba dejando grandes marcas. Y él sin sentirse satisfecho, quiso darle todo el placer posible a Pan por ello no dudó en llevar sus mojados dedos al sexo hinchado de la azabache, logrando que ella se sentía morir de regodeo y lo inevitable pasó: ella se sintió morir cuando Trunks abrió sus labios vaginales, hundiendo dos de sus dedos en ella, logrando que Pan gritara como loca a la vez que se retorcía de placer y sentía como el mismo le dolía, si el placer que sentía había llegado a dolerle porque Trunks era demasiado para ella, la estaba penetrando de todas las maneras posibles, y todo aquello era simplemente demasiado para aquel joven cuerpo, se sentía como una niña en manos de ese hombre, quien no hacía más que darle más y más placer, él la estaba penetrando de una manera tan placentera que hasta pensó que se desmayaría ante tanto goce sentido.

Trunks comenzó acariciar su clítoris una vez más provocando que el cuerpo de la azabache comenzara a convulsionar de placer, su cuerpo se movía, su cuerpo se retorcía de placer y un tercer orgasmo se hizo presente y sin poder evitarlo ella comenzó a tomar grandes cantidades de aire pero nada era suficiente para normalizar su respiración. Y cuando sintió que todas sus fuerzas se habían espumado, él también, llegó a su orgasmo, depositando así su agitada respiración en el oído ajeno.

—Amo la sensación que siento cada vez que estoy dentro de ti...

De pósito un suave beso sobre los hombros de la azabache, y muy a su pesar salió del interior de la misma, un instante después ella dejó de darle la espalda y sus miradas se encontraron, él la besó suavemente sobre los labios y Pan le sonrió.

—Eres un sexópata creído pero igual te amo, Brief.

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en los labios de los dos y nuevamente se besaron con toda la pasión que por el otro sentían. Una vez que sus labios tomaron distancia, él tomó una toalla para cubrir a la azabache, y esta aceptó satisfecha que él la cubriera, y cuando ambos cubrieron su desnudez, caminaron hasta la cama de la enorme habitación, una vez que estuvieron allí, Trunks procedió a colocarse la parte inferior de su piyama, dejando su torso al descubierto, para después ver con desconcierto como Pan se quitaba la toalla sin decir nada y en vez de tomar algo de su ropa para dormir, solo caminó hasta el borde de la cama, y siguiendo desnuda, dejó las cobijas hacía un costado ya que al parecer tenía la impertinente idea de dormir completamente desnuda junto a Trunks, ¿acaso tan agotada la había dejado todo aquello? Él sabía lo fuerte que era ella, y para Trunks era evidente que buscaba dormir desnuda solo para provocarlo como acostumbraba, seguramente quería más de lo ocurrido en el cuarto de baño y aquello no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo debido a que Pan, últimamente, se estaba mostrando más insaciable de lo normal, incluso había veces en que simplemente no conseguía el control sobre sí mismo y terminaba dándole, a la azabache, lo que tanto buscaba, pero esta vez sería la excepción, ya que por más atractiva que le pareciera la idea de poseerla toda la noche, era verdad que en esos momentos no tenía paz, esta vez no se podía dejarse llevar así porque sí. Por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando lo que era el miedo, el miedo a todo lo que pudiera pasar ahora que su madre había caído en la mentira, ahora que para su desgracia no había reaccionado bien y si esa drástica reacción, por parte de su madre, fue tan inesperada no se quería ni imaginar siquiera cómo reaccionarían los demás, en especial Gohan o su mismo padre, quien en más de una ocasión le advirtió que si no se alejaba de Pan iba a terminar cayendo en sus redes, y cuánta razón tenía su progenitor, porque como bien le advirtió el deseo jamás sería inferior que la razón, quiso hacerse él fuerte, quiso ser superior que el deseo, que le suplicaba a gritos que hiciera suya a Pan, quiso poder contra lo inevitables y terminó perdido en medio de las piernas, de quien él decía que era su mujer prohibida. Sin quitar de su cabeza, un millón de perturbadoras ideas, le pide a la azabache que no se acueste en la cama y que caminé hasta él, ella inmediatamente lo obedece, pero antes de que dé un paso más, él le pide que tome la toalla, que hasta hace un momento la cubría, sin entender sus intenciones lo obedece y una vez que ambos estuvieron frente a frente, él tomó la toalla entre sus manos, y le pidió a Pan que le diera la espalda, esta sin negarse, hizo lo que él le pidió, una vez que ella le daba la espalda, como Trunks le pidió, sintió como él secaba con cuidado y paciencia sus cabellos negros, dejándola sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo.

—No quiero que te refríes, te quiero fuerte o de lo contrario no podré hacerte el amor.

El joven cuerpo se tensa al oírlo. Por nada del mundo deseaba pensar en la posibilidad de tener que verse obligada a privarse del placer que solo con Trunks había sido capaz de sentir.

Y sin que, él, lo pueda evitar sus ojos se pierden en la piel ajena y los mismos navegan sin restricción alguna por la desnudez de la mujer que ama sin saberlo. Tanta es su fascinación por aquella nívea piel, que sus pensamientos comienzan a tomar otro rumbo, no muy lejanos a los que sentía hasta hace un momento. Todos sus recuerdos se fijan intensamente en aquellas palabras que marcaron de una vez y para siempre su vida, así como la de ella también:

"Seré solo tuya si me das un lugar en tu vida, por más pequeño que sea, seré solo tuya"

¿Cuánto afectaron aquellas palabras en su vida? ¿En su forma de verla? E incluso, ¿en su forma de pensar? Al principio nada, prácticamente, pero el saber, el ser consciente de que si lo deseaba podía ser el dueño, el único que mandará sobre la vida de la azabache, despertó en él una necesidad de posesión, de control que jamás pensó que sentiría por nadie, pero esa misma desesperación por el control en la vida ajena fue una clara tentación a probar lo prohibido, a probar aquello que sería solo de él y de nadie más que de él. Las ganas de ser él el dueño absoluto de la inexperta adolecente fueron las armas que le jugaron en contra en el instante en que tuvo la oportunidad de alejarla de él de una vez y para siempre, pero no pudo, no pudo hacerlo porque en el fondo deseaba saber que se sentía tener el control absoluto sobre alguien tan limpia, tan pura como Pan, y le gustó, le gustó en demasía la inocencia ajena como para tener el valor de alejarse de ella, ¿cómo lo haría?, ¿cómo pondría distancia entre ambos después de lo excitante que fue sentir el sabor de la inocencia pura? No pudo, fue egoísta y simplemente se negó alejarla de su lado, la quiso solo para él porque Pan era solo de él y le gustaba demasiado que ella fuera de su propiedad, ¿cómo no fuera a gustarle? Cómo no iba a gustarle ser él y solamente él quien la corrompiera, quien pervirtiera por completo, aquella niña, que hasta ese momento era pura inocencia.

Su primer amor fue él. Su primer beso fue con él. Su primera vez, también fue con él. Fue el mismo Trunks quien marco de una vez y para siempre la vida de la saiyajin, ¿y para que negar que le gustó ser el ÚNICO en la vida de Pan? Fue una experiencia memorable para su ya monótona vida, ¿por qué iba a negarse, entonces, a tener a la única mujer que para él era prohibida?, ¿por qué iba a detenerse si era ella sus ganas de vivir? La menor de los Son fue la salvación y a la vez la perdición en su asquerosa vida. Por un instante los recueros lo invaden y entonces recuerda el momento en que su moral se fue a la mierda por culpa del deseo que por ella ya sentía.

**"Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que ya soy toda una mujer..."—La mano femenina ya no sujeta la mano ajena, para que exprima su pecho, ahora esa misma mano se mueve por voluntad propia y manosea sin piedad lo que disfruta de poder tocar. Está en un estado de desquicio absoluto. Ya nada le importa. Nada.**

**La joven, que está a punto de graduarse, gime ante las constantes caricias del mayor, está excitada, abrumada, pero sobretodo confundida, no logra comprender cómo él ha cambiado de opinión de la noche a la mañana pero sin embargo no es capaz de hablar, se niega a arruinar ese gran momento. Intenta besarlo, pero el hijo de Vegeta no se lo permite y tira con violencia de los cabellos negros, provocando que Pan vuelva a gemir pero de dolor, una vez que se ha encargado de dejarla inmóvil empuja su miembro contra la ropa que hasta el momento esconde el sexo hinchado de la morena. Está igual de excitada que él.**

**"Te quiero conmigo hasta que tu corazón deje de latir" **

**Le susurra al oído sin alejarla de él, ya que ella, está contra su fornido cuerpo y la pared, dejándola así sin escapatoria. En ese momento ella sintió un gran temor, ya que el hijo de Vegeta estaba realmente irreconocible y por primera vez en su vida quiere estar lejos de él.**

**"¿Estás enojado?"**

**Le cuestiona temerosa, sin dejar de sentir como las manos ajenas exploran sin restricción alguna su cuerpo.**

**"Estoy enojado, estoy realmente molesto. Nunca imaginé que me fastidiará tanto verte en brazos****de otro, me fastidia tanto que ese mocoso te toque e incluso que te miré"**

**Pan se sorprende al saber que él se estaba refiriendo a Fish, se sorprende al oír el odio con en que habla de él, no cabía duda que Trunks estaba experimentando lo que era sentir celos, y aunque trata de no pensar y solo disfrutar de él, no puede evitar pensar que no le están gustando nada cada palabra salida de la boca del hombre de ojos color cielo, intenta librarse de él, usando fuerza descomunal pero ya nada puede hacer y solo termina sintiendo como la boca ajena invade la suya con absoluta sabiduría, y ya no siente deseos de frenarlo porque fuera como fuera al fin había conseguido lo que tanto busca de él.**

Cuando consigue volver a su realidad, deja de secar el cabello de la morena, ya que está lo suficientemente seco y sin que sea consiente deja caer la toalla y abraza con fuerza el femenino cuerpo, acción que toma por sorpresa a Pan, pero no hace nada para detenerlo. Él besa lentamente su níveo cuello hasta llegar a su oído para poder recordarle, una vez más, a quien le pertenece.

—Nunca te olvides de la promesa que me hiciste. Jamás olvides que prometiste ser solo mía.

Se esfuerza para que sus palabras suenen como un pedido, pero el tono tan amenazante de su voz, lo traicionó y terminó ordenándole a Pan que cumpliera lo que una vez le prometió porque simplemente no podría soportar verla en brazos de cualquier otro hombre que no fuese él, simplemente no podría y era perfectamente consciente de ello.

No era ningún imbécil y sabía que después de la reacción tan negativa de su madre, lo más probable era que los obligara a él y a Pan a volver a ciudad Satán para dar la cara frente a los demás, después de su supuesto patrimonio, pero todo aquello perdía importancia para él, ya que todos sus pensamientos se centraban en Fish, en la buena relación que tenía ese rubio con toda la familia Son y aunque volviesen no permitiría que él se acercara a Pan un solo segundo ya que esta vez contaba con la excusa perfecta: Pan regresaba a ciudad Satán como la señora Brief. Ante medio mundo ella sería su mujer y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Su mano, derecha, comienza a explorar, una vez más, el joven cuerpo y toca todo a su paso; los senos, el abdomen plano de la morena hasta llegar al sexo de la misma ahí se detiene, por un segundo, y después lo comienza a tocar a su antojo, haciendo gemir a su excitada acompañante.

—Esto es mío. —Hunde sus largos dedos en la parte más íntima, los mueve en forma de círculos con absoluta sabiduría y los gemidos de Pan se oyen por toda la habitación. —Toda tú me perteneces. —Dice él, y se adueña de los labios ajenos, mientras que, a ella, le tiemblan las piernas a consecuencia del placer sentido.

* * *

[*]

* * *

Las cejas, de la peli-azul, se van encubando hacía bajo, haciendo ver lo enfadada que está al ver como ese pelinegro, una vez más, estaba haciendo lo que no debía, ¿quién se creía él?, ¿qué pensaba?, ¿Qué porque no estaba su madre él iba a hacer lo que quisiera dentro de la corporación de su familia? Ella misma lo haría ver lo equivocado que estaba porque aunque no estuviera su madre, estaba ella para llevar las riendas en la empresa, le gustará o le gustara al hermano menor de Gohan. No pensaba quedar como una inútil frente a su madre, más aún, cuando sabía que falta tan poco para que ella volviese. Sin perder su enfado, y sabiendo que todo el personal tenía sus ojos en ella, caminó hasta Goten, y sin decir nada (ya que él no se había percatado de su presencia), dejó que él le diera la espalda mientras que asesinaba con la mirada a la pobre empleada, que hasta ese momento era la recepcionista de la corporación, la joven castaña se comenzó a incomodar ante la mirada asesina de la hija de su jefa y por ende su incomodidad terminó reflejada en su bello rostro, fue así como Goten se extrañó ante el cambio de actitud, de su nueva conquista, y decidió voltear para ver qué o quién incomodad a la bella muchacha y con miedo observó el rostro, lleno de furia, de la joven saiyan, ¿cómo fue tan imbécil para no percatarse de su presencia? Debía admitir que había descuidado su entrenamiento pero tampoco era como para no ser consciente de la presencia de la joven Brief, por un momento se sintió el mayor de los idiotas, pero al percatarse de que todos los empleados del lugar tenían sus ojos sobre Bra, él y su casi nueva conquista, quiso romper la incomodidad del momento pero la mirada de Bra no dejaba de intimidarlo a tal punto de que si esos hermosos ojos azules fueran dagas él ya estaría muerto en ese momento. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, ya que Bra se mostraba realmente molesta y no quería hacer o decir algo que aumentara, aún más, la furia de la joven saiyajin, porque ella a diferencia de él si había entrenado y mucho, ya que había terminado cediendo ante las exigencia de su padre Vegeta porque para él era indispensable que su hija estuviera en forma, a Trunks le hubiera exigido lo mismo, pero para la suerte del hombre de cabellos lilas estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su progenitor. Goten estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto la mirada de asombro de todos los presentes al ver como Bra lo tomaba de la oreja y lo arrastraba hasta su oficina, poco a poco la saiyan ya no fue capaz de medir su propia fuerza y terminó jalando con fuerza descomunal de la oreja ajena haciendo que no solo Goten volviera a su realidad sino que también gritará de dolor al sentir la fuerza con la que sujetaba su ya rojo oído, pero sin embargo ella no lo soltó ni un segundo siquiera, pese al dolor que él mostraba tener ante cada uno de sus chillidos, ella igual se reusaba a soltarlo. Y sin que lo haya planeado terminó humillando a Goten ante todos los empleados, ya estos no hicieron más que reír por la carismática escena, pero a quien no le pareció nada graciosas las risas de los demás fue al pobre pelinegro que jamás había sido tan humillado pero debía admitir que se merecía eso y más ya que estaba rompiendo una de las reglas más importantes de la corporación: no involucrarse sentimentalmente con el personal, más cuando él era el vicepresidente, y era quien debía dar el ejemplo.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina del ojinegro, lo soltó sin más remedio, y él sin dejar de mirarla con el mismo enfado con el que Bra lo miraba, se comenzó a sobar el oído para calmar el dolor, que su acompañante le había provocado con toda la intención.—¿Era necesario que me dejaras en ridículo frente a todos?

La menor de los Brief, no fijo su mirada en él, sino en la montaña de carpetas, que se encontraba en el escritorio de Goten y que él debía revisar ese mismo día. Debía controlar todos los papeles relacionados con el área de contabilidad de la corporación pero en vez de cumplir con su deber estaba coqueteando con la primera mujer con faldas que se encontró, realmente Bra tenía motivos para estar enfadada ya que la función del pelinegro en la compañía era muy importante, ya que era él quien debía encargarse de justificar cada peso que entraba o salía de la corporación pero como siempre hacía todo menos su deber, ¿cómo pudo su madre darle un cargo tan importante a alguien tan irresponsable como Goten? Por un momento, cuestionó severamente la forma en que su progenitora manejaba su empresa pero vez de culpar a su madre por su cuestionable decisión, decidió poner en su lugar aquel holgazán.

—Hasta donde sé a ti se te paga un sueldo para trabajar no para follarte al personal.

El pelinegro se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras salidas de la saiyan, sin poder evitarlo deseó que Bulma volviese cuanto antes, al menos ella le hablaba como correspondía y no lo humillaba de la forma que lo acababa de hacer Bra, sin duda ella había heredado el mismo carácter temperamental de Vegeta. Era muy parecida a él en ese sentido. Pobre del hombre que la eligiese como esposa.

—Así como a mí se me paga para trabajar a ti se te paga para lo mismo no para vigilarme. —Aunque ella fuese la hija de su jefa no tenía ningún derecho a pisotearlo o humillarlo. —Vuelve al área de publicidad a cumplir tu trabajo y déjame en paz. No hace falta que vengas a decirme como debo hacer las cosas. Llevo aquí mucho más tiempo que tú y si aún no me han despedido es por algo, ¿no lo crees?

La muchacha de ojos celestes, se rió en la cara del pelinegro sin poder evitarlo. Si él seguí ahí era puro milagro ya que quedaba más que claro que no se merecía el puesto que su madre le había asignado. Se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta de la oficina, ya que no tenía sentido perder palabra con alguien tan orgulloso como Goten, pero antes de abrir la puerta del despacho, levantó su mano y levantó el dedo del medio de esta, haciéndole ver a Goten que sus palaras le importaban una mierda. —Vete al diablo. —Una vez, que se dio el gusto de burlarse una vez más de él salió del despacho del mejor amigo de su hermano.

Cuando estuvo fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, caminó hasta la recepcionista (la cual estuvo con Goten antes de que ella llegara) y sin que lo pudiera evitar le hizo una advertencia, que dejó con la garganta seca a la pobre castaña, que en realidad no era culpable de nada, ni de los celos de Bra ni de que Goten le coqueteara pero ella no podía hacer nada más que escuchar a la enfadada hija de su jefa. —Si te vuelves acercar a Goten considérate despedida, ¿entendido?—La pobre joven acento con la cabeza mientras que con su último hilo de voz, habló. —Entendido, señorita Brief.

La hija de Vegeta más que enojada estaba llena de celos, no soportaba ver a Goten coqueteándole a otras mujeres, eso era algo que su sensible y desilusionado corazón no podía soportar por ello mientras pudiera evitar que el amor de su vida estuviera con otra mujer, lo iba a evitar sin dudarlo un segundo aunque en el fondo sabía que de nada servía ya que el hermano de Gohan era demasiado mujeriego y cambiaba de novia como si cambiara de ropa, por esto era casi imposible que ella no sufriera, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ilusa como para poner sus ojos en alguien así? Bien decían que en el corazón no se mandaba pero no era justo que ni siquiera tuviera las fuerzas para olvidarlo. No importaba cuanto luchase o lo que hiciera, simplemente era incapaz de borrarlo de su corazón y el ser consciente de esto la hería demasiado. Su corazón parecía decirle que amaría eternamente a quien jamás le correspondería como ella tanto soñaba.

* * *

[*]

* * *

— ¡Marron! ¡Marron!

La rubia, que hasta el momento estaba cruzada de piernas, leyendo un libro, voltea su cabeza, mira hacía todos lados para saber quién la está llamando, y después de haber observado hacía todos los lados posibles, se encuentra con los azulados ojos de la persona que hasta ese momento era un simple conocido. Sonríe espontáneamente y se levanta de la banquilla de la plaza, para recibir al rubio con un cálido abrazo, una vez que sus brazos rodean el cuerpo ajeno, Fish sonríe y sin demora le devuelve el cariñoso abrazo, destarándole así, lo feliz que se siente de poder verla después de haberse privado de su presencia durante meses. Estar en compañía de la hija de Krilin era algo que realmente le gustaba porque además de que Marron era una amiga, a través de ella podía saber cómo estaba Pan o qué era de su vida, ya que por alguna razón que desconocía la azabache decidió perder contacto con él sin darle ninguna explicación que justificara su actitud porque él en ningún momento le dio motivos para que ella decidiera dejarlo fuera de su vida para siempre. Y no pensaba darse por vencido, nunca dejaría de luchar por ella, ya que en ella encontró todo lo que alguna vez buscó en una mujer. Pan era única, su forma tan peculiar de ser lo conquistó sin que se diera cuenta, se enamoró de ella sin pensarlo, y hoy con sus 23 años de edad lo sabe, sabe cuánto la ama y es por ese mismo amor que desea recuperar la amistad perdida, quiere volver hacer su amigo y algo más…

Después de que la rubia le confiesa el gusto que le da volver a verlo, él toma asiento junto a ella y ambos establecen una conversación después de haber estado meses sin poder verse.

—No me sorprende que Pan pudiera enseñarte a volar, digo, la señora Videl no es una saiyajin como su hija y sin embargo el señor Gohan pudo lograr que ella volara. —Dijo Marron, después de que Fish le mencionara que gracias a las tardes que compartió con Pan aprendió a volar, mientras que sin que se diera cuenta, esa morena le estaba robaba poco a poco su corazón hasta el punto de robarle también el sueño.

—Si yo pude aprender, seguramente, que tú también podrás lograrlo, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

La hija de 18, le sonrió, ¿cómo podía pretender que ella tuviera las mismas habilidades que él? Cuando desde que era pequeña siempre le tuvo un gran miedo a las alturas y por ello nunca se había atrevido a pedirle a sus padres que le enseñaran a volar por lo aires, porque sabía que su miedo hacía alturas era muy grande, y ese mismo temor jamás le permitiría que tuviera el valor para tener las mismas habilidades, que su amigo de ojos claros.

Sin más procedió a darle una breve explicación a su amigo, sobre porque nunca tendría la intención de aprender a volar. —Le temo a las alturas, Fish.

Su acompañante le sonrió, y sin que lo pudiera evitar sintió muchos deseos de preguntarle sobre Pan, después de todo su intención era hablar de su viejo amor con Marron, por esa misma razón se acercó a Marron. Quería saber todo lo que se pudiera saber de la azabache, ya que de su padre Gohan no consiguió mucha información, pero al menos pudo conseguir que el hijo mayor de Goku, estuviera satisfecho con las visitas que él pensaba hacerle a Pan en cuento regresara, y por lo que le dijo el mismo saiyajin, no faltaba mucho para su regreso, o eso le dio a entender con sus palabras.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre, Pan?

Cuestionó al fin.

Los ojos de la rubia, se iluminaron al oír ese nombre, ¿por dónde empezar a hablar? Si sabía de Pan, de hecho era quien más sabía de ella, hasta ese momento. La última vez que habló con Pan, fue esa misma mañana por correo electrónico, y lo último que le dijo le dio qué pensar todo lo que restaba del día. Pan le había confesado que Bulma se había creído la farsa que Trunks había inventado pero a consecuencia de esto, Bulma los había obligado a tener que regresar a su ciudad natal, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, solo sería cuestión de horas para tener a Pan y a Trunks frente a sus ojos. A diferencia de la amistad que existía entre Pan y Bra, la amistad entre la azabache y la rubia era mucho más íntima debido a que Marron no era la hermana de Trunks y esto facilitaba mucho la comunicación entre ambas ya que se contaban todo lo que les pasaba, no importaba que tan grave fuera, ellas igual se confesaban todo y era por esto que las dos sabían mucho sobre la otra y por lo mismo ninguna se atrevía a traicionar a la otra, guardaban sus secretos como si fueran unas tumbas. Por esta razón, de que ambas confiaban plenamente en la otra, Marron sabía la relación que existía entre el hijo de Bulma y la nieta de Goku, al principio tal noticia la sorprendió pero con el paso de los meses terminó por asimilarla, no podía hacer más que eso.

—Hablé con Pan esta mañana y me dijo que volvería antes de lo que pensaba. —No fue, plenamente sincera, en su respuesta ya que Pan le pidió que fuera discreta y que no le confesara a nadie que en un par de horas volvería a la ciudad, ya que nadie más que ella sabía que volverían.

—Ojalá vuelva muy pronto. La extraño demasiado.

Dijo Fish, sin querer ya que esas mismas palabras se escaparon, accidentalmente, de su boca pero ya era tarde para tratar de cambiar lo dicho, ya que la rubia lo había escuchado perfectamente para su pesar.

— ¿Todavía la amas, verdad?—No le hacía falta que él respondiera, sabía la respuesta de antemano.

El rubio, bajo la mirada.

—Es mucho más que amor lo que siento por ella, es algo que simplemente no puedo explicar…—Se calló un instante y prosiguió. —Es tan fuerte lo que siento por ella que he pensado seriamente en proponerle matrimonio. La amo tanto.

Marron, tomaba atención a cada una de sus palabras, sin duda el regreso de Pan haría que las cosas se pusieran más interesantes de lo que ella misma pensó.


	5. V

Kakaroto, es un completo inútil, ni siquiera es capaz de darme un entrenamiento digno, a mí, al príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo entero, ¿qué se cree esa sabandija? ¿Qué no soy capaz de soportar su más elevado nivel de pelea? Es un completo insecto que se contiene a la hora de atacar. Lo habrá podido negar cuantas veces se le venga en gana, pero sé que no es capaz de atacarme con todo su poder. Es un saiyajin, un saiyajin de clase baja, y sin embargo esa sabandija ha logrado superarme, el poder de Kakaroto es superior al mío ¡Y eso no lo puedo permitir! ¡Soy el príncipe Vegeta! No puedo permitir que un gusano de clase baja esté por encima de mí. Por más que entrene hasta perder la conciencia con él nada es suficiente porque, a pesar de mis múltiples intentos, no he podido conseguir fastidiarlo lo suficiente para que responda a mis ataques con todo su potencial ¡es un idiota! El muy gusano cree que puede engañarme al decirme, que el poder con el que me ataca es todo lo que tiene, pero sé que no es así, si comparo el ki que muestra en los entrenamientos no es nada comparado con el ki que mostró contra la pelea de Buu, ¡maldita sabandija! No soporto que me humille de esa forma ¡yo debería ser superior a él! Kakaroto debería temerme, pero como si mis esfuerzos valieran menos que esos estúpidos terrícolas, ese gusano de una forma u otra siempre consigue superarme como si no le costara nada ¡maldito! Lo hace parecer tan fácil, como si fuera cosas de mocosos, y no de saiyajines.

¡Gusano insignificante! Por ese maldito motivo prefiero entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, que construyó esa escandalosa terrícola, no es algo realmente digno para el entrenamiento de un guerrero de clase alta, pero esa fastidiosa mujer no pudo hacer algo realmente mejor, aunque si comparo esas chatarras, (programadas para atacarme) con la sabandija de Kakaroto, estoy seguro que hasta esos inútiles robot son más duros que él. Todavía no logro comprender qué mierda falló con ese inútil, se suponía que sería el saiyajin que destruiría este planeta no quien lo ha salvado más de una vez. Terminó siendo casi tan patético como su estúpido mocoso, ¿un mitad guerrero de los más más poderosos del universo siendo investigador? A dónde se habrá visto semejante mierda. Después de la pelea contra el bastardo de Cell, llegue a pensar que ese insecto sería mejor que su padre, pero no es más que un inútil bueno para nada, hasta Trunks que es un completo idiota se encuentra en mejor forma que ese estúpido,…lo que tal vez no sea tan malo, y si mis sospechas son ciertas y ese imbécil de Trunks le encontró gusto a la nieta de Kakaroto, quizás pueda conseguir que el padre de esa mocosa no lo deje tres metros bajo tierra.

Nunca me importo cómo esa molesta terrícola lo crió, en el momento en que Trunks nació solo me importaba ser el más fuerte, y así siguió siendo con el pasar de los años, soy consciente de que nunca estuve para él, a mi parecer ya era lo bastante hombrecito como para hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas, tenía que aprender a madurar por sí solo, pero su madre lo siguiera viendo como un mocoso cuando claramente ya no lo era.

A pesar de que creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejar que madurara por si solo (tal como mi padre hizo conmigo), la compresión de Bulma lo terminó arruinando en plana adolescencia, una cosa era que sobrellevara todos y cada uno de sus estúpidos caprichos y otra muy distinta era que utilizara las esferas del dragón para remediar las idioteces que él cometía; a los 16 años, Trunks supo lo que era asesinar a alguien con sus propias manos, no recuerdo muy bien como sucedió aquello exactamente, lo único que Bulma alcanzó a explicarme aquella noche, es que el idiota de su hijo no supo manejar su furia contra un estúpido terrícola, que desde hace tiempo lo veía provocando, y sin premeditarlo termino matándolo. También recuerdo que esa noche todo fue demasiado confuso, Trunks se atrevió a traer el cuerpo de la persona que había matado hasta nuestra casa, al menos tuvo la decencia de decir la verdad, pero sin más que pudiera hacer esa terrícola me obligó en ir en busca de Kakaroto, para que este insecto me ayudara a buscar las esferas del dragón, como era de esperarse no se negó después de explicarle lo sucedido, y pudimos arreglar todo antes de que la familia de ese estúpido terrícola notara su ausencia.

A partir de ese momento no solo Bulma obligó a Trunks a retomar sus estudios sino que también me vi obligado a entrenarlo para poder enseñarle como controlar su poder. Con el paso de los años, los esfuerzos de la que es mi mujer, parecían dar resultado, el imbécil de mi hijo parecía haber aprendido, todo iba perfectamente bien, había llegado a ser el orgullo de Bulma al ser su sucesor en la corporación de su familia. Como dije todo parecía estar bajo control con él, hasta que la niñata de Gohan decidió joderle una vez más la vida, puede que esa mocosa haya sido lo suficientemente inocente como para no percatarse de que perturbaba a Trunks de una manera para nada sana, cuando supe que todavía estaba a tiempo de detener una nueva locura, le hable a esa niñata en palabras que sé que entendió, pero como la mocosa impulsiva que es hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia y no se detuvo hasta meterse debajo de las sábanas del inútil que me toco por hijo, y nuevamente, y como si los esfuerzos tanto míos como los de Bulma, parecieron valer mierda gracias a esa niñata, nuestro hijo cambió drásticamente. Por un momento pensé en intervenir, sabiendo que todo sería en vano, ambos eran saiyajines y como tales se habían elegido, pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pensé estúpidamente que todavía podía hacer algo al para lograr separarlos, aunque intentar hacerlos entrar en razón ya no parecía ser una opción pero aun así no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Todo parecía tener solución por más difícil que pareciera ser. Hasta que esa tarde, después de terminar de entrenar, descubrí que ni siquiera la muerte podría poner un final a su relación; fingiendo desinterés, (y manteniéndome al margen de la situación), observe como la mocosa de Gohan, acababa de legar a casa, sabía gracias a Bulma, que vendría esa tarde ya que se había ofrecido ayudarla con su trabajo en el laboratorio no sé si esa niña sabía que Trunks estaba en casa, supuse enseguida que si debía saber, en ese momento ya sabía que los dos mantenían una relación a escondidas de los demás sin saber qué hace tiempo yo también sabía lo que se esforzaban por ocultar. Sin darle importancia al asunto me mantuve recostado en una de las paredes intentado localizar el ki de Bra, ya que no me gustaba que anduviese sola por esta maldita y escandalosa ciudad, pero para mí tranquilidad ella parecía estar en su cuarto, justo en ese momento detecte un incremento importante de ki, y para mi pesar el culpable de esta acción era el idiota de Trunks, sin inmutar mi expresión, me encamine al estúpido laboratorio, ya que como me suponía no tardó en ir detrás de esa niña, y estaba en lo cierto, ambos estaban en ese lugar, aunque no en una situación intima, (como ya estaba acostumbrado), todo lo contrario, parecía que estaban en plena disputa, Trunks estaba tan concentrado en ella que no se percató de mi presencia y como si una gran furia lo dominara tomo con firmeza uno de los brazos de la mocosa a la vez que le exigía una explicación, que al parecer ella no le podía dar debido a que estaba asustada, supongo que esa niñata no estaba acostumbrada al verlo en ese estado.

Sin entender la situación, ni mucho menos la furia de mi hijo, examine cuidadosamente a la niñata de Gohan, todo parecía estar bien con ella, excepto por un pequeño detalle: su olor era diferente, parecía ser el de ella pero también parecía tener penetrada la piel de un olor masculino, que para el lado posesivo de Trunks no pudo pasar desapercibido.

Mocosa ingenua, ¿acaso no sabía que para el idiota que tengo por hijo, un detalle semejante no puede pasar por alto? Al menos no para el saiyajin que él también es.

La besa mientras que aprieta su cuerpo, con desmedida fuerza, contra el suyo, alcanzo a oír como esa mocosa gime de dolor, ante lo doloroso que parece ser su rose, y puedo comprobar que cumplió su deseo de lastimarla al ver cómo ha conseguido hacer sangrar su labio interior.

La nieta de Kakaroto, al darse cuenta de la agresividad con la que él la está tratando, también eleva su ki para alejarse del idiota de mi hijo pero no consigue librarse de él pero aun así no se da por vencida y Trunks no para de preguntarle con quién ha estado esa mañana, le hace la misma pregunta una y otra vez sin darle importancia a que realmente la está lastimando sin embargo ella se niega a darle una respuesta y hace bien, de seguro se ha percatado del aura asesina que rodea a Trunks en ese momento, podría asegurar que lo único que desea es matar al causante de que esa niñata esté impregnada de un olor que evidentemente no es el de él.

Tal vez debería intervenir, ya que si continua así, terminara dañándola sin siquiera ser consiente pero realmente no me interesa frenar esto…quiero que al menos una vez en su vida sea consiente de como es el idiota de mi hijo en realidad, quiero que vea hasta donde es capaz de llegar su lado saiyajin, tal vez así entre en razón y se aleje de una vez por todas de él. Pero su instinto casi animal del imbécil de mi hijo no parece ejercer el efecto necesario para que intente tomar distancia, la muy estúpida, lo besa inesperadamente y le susurra unas palabras que no alcanzo a oír, pero algo tan tonto como aquello parece surgir efecto en él, y poco a poco toma la confianza necesaria para tocarla sobre la ropa.

Que mocosa más vulgar y estúpida, probablemente el sexo lo calme de la forma que quiere, pero eso no quiere decir que se le olvide por completo el tema, lo más seguro es que trate de sacarle la respuesta que quiere de la forma que sea. Cuando de ella se trata su lado posesivo siempre lo termina doblegando y esta vez no será la excepción.

Deje pasar un tiempo desde ese momento y cuando encontré la oportunidad hable con él, le dije todo tal cual era, le advertí lo que podía pasar con él si seguía al lado de la nieta de Kakaroto, le aclare que sus instinto siempre sería más fuerte aunque fuese mitad humano, le confesé que aunque pareciera imposible su lado humano se estaba comenzando a extinguir a consecuencia de su relación con esa mocosa. Todo en él llegaría a un punto en donde su humanidad desapareciera para siempre, cabía claramente la posibilidad que terminara siendo un saiyajin puro, un verdadero guerrero, el mismo que no tendría piedad a la hora de asesinar. Todo esa verdad lo impacto y conseguí que me prometiera que el día que la mocosa de Gohan lograra interesarse en alguien más la dejaría ir, sé que ni él mismo se creyó sus palabras pero fingí creerle, realmente no me interesaba las medidas que tomara después de que le confesara todo sobre los saiyajin y cómo eran a la hora de escoger pareja, lo único que buscaba era advertirlo y lo hice. Después de nuestra charla, comenzó a estar más pendiente de esa niñata de lo que era normal, supongo que el fondo temía que ella se alejase de él y como era de esperarse no estaba dispuesto a salir de la vida de esa niña así como así. Debo confesar que fue satisfactorio verlo no poder dormir en paz desde esa noche, estaba matándose en vida con las estúpidas ideas que se formaban en su cabeza, sufría como un demente ante la posibilidad de que ella se atreviese a dejarlo, a tal grado llegó su paranoia que se terminó convirtiendo en la sombra de la mocosa, a donde sea que ella fuese él la seguía sin importarle nada y para rematar la situación a cualquiera que se acercaba a ella lo veía como un enemigo. Fue realmente divertido verlo retorcerse de celos hasta puntos inimaginables. Merecía sufrir como el idiota que es por no haber hecho caso de mis advertencias, pero toda mi diversión, (a consecuencia de su sufrimiento), se acabó en cuanto ella terminó sus estudios, consiguió que Bulma le permitiese hacerse cargo de una de las cooperaciones que tenía en exterior, aquello me extrañó, pensé que había decidido tomar distancia y acabar de una buena vez con esa estúpida relación, pero no, se la llevó con él con la mediocre excusa de que la cuidaría como una hermana. Su cinismo me repugnó, se estaba comportando como un gusano indigno de ser mi hijo por aquella razón lo golpeé, una noche antes de que se marchase, le hice saber que sabía todo, y como si no mereciera que le rompiera los huesos por su estupidez, se defendió durante el combate. En esa pelea descargue toda la frustración que su actitud de mierda me causaba, lo golpeé por todas las veces que debí hacerlo para que entrase en razón, por saber que tenía un gusano por hijo y no un saiyajin digno de ser mi hijo, a pesar de esto, se rió en mi cara y me dijo que al menos debería estar feliz porque gracias a él y esa mocosa la raza más poderosa del universo tendría más descendientes.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde ese momento y ahora solo queda ver las consecuencias de sus actos.

Después de estar toda la mañana en la cámara de gravedad finalizo mi entrenamiento, quiero darme una ducha para estar más cómodo, ya que por lo que me ha dicho Bra debo ir a buscar a Bulma al aeropuerto, sinceramente en otra ocasión me hubiera negado, ni siquiera me hubiera importado el escándalo que hubiera hecho esa mujer, su enojo me tiene muy sin cuidado pero algo me dice que el que regrese tan pronto de ver al idiota de nuestro hijo solo puede significar una cosa. Y si es lo que me imagino, esta casa ardera horas más tarde. Será realmente interesante y no pienso privarme del espectáculo que habrá cuando la verdad se sepa, hace bastante tiempo ya que no disfruto de una buena pelea.

Sin poder quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, avanzo hasta la entrada del patio trasero, y como lo sospeche desde que me levante esta mañana, Bra está organizando una fiesta de bienvenida para su hermano como también para la mocosa de Gohan y para rematar el gran "detalle" que tiene preparado para su hermano, observo como ese rubio, el que si no mal recuerdo era muy amigo de la nieta de Kakaroto, ayuda a Bra a colocar los manteles sobre las mesas mientras que hay un gran movimiento en toda la casa, de seguro ese niñato es también invitado a la celebración, sonrió de medio lado ante este hecho, definitivamente esta noche promete ser de lo más entretenida ya que tal vez y si Trunks sale con vida después de que Gohan se encargue de él, ese estúpido terrícola termine pagando las consecuencias de los celos excesivos de mi hijo. Esta celebración promete muchas cosas entre ellas un doble asesinato.

La celebración se dará en pleno patio lo cual no me disgusta, sería realmente molesto que la casa de los padres de Bulma termine hecha pedazos por la idiotez de mi hijo.

Sin poder evitarlo me percato de la presencia del hijo menor de Kakaroto, ese idiota tiene la inteligencia reducida a cero, de eso no me cabe ni la menor duda de lo contrario no miraría por más de un segundo a mi hija, me encantaría romperle cada hueso que compone cada parte de su cuerpo, quizás así comprenda que alguien como él no es digno de poner sus asquerosos ojos en Bra, a veces hasta dudo que sea hijo de Kakaroto, creo que hasta el insecto de Krilin posee más poder de pelea que él, realmente me veré obligado a sacarle un ojo si vuelve a mirar a mi hija como si fuera un pedazo de carne, siendo un completo inútil como el que es no debería ni respirar su mismo aire. Es un completo insecto. Ya me encargare de él cuando sea su momento por ahora me divertiré viendo su desconcierto al saber que su mejor amigo que ha estado follando a su sobrina al mismo tiempo que le veía la cara de idiotas a todos al decirles que la veía como una segunda hermana.

Estoy seguro de que este día será difícil de olvidar.

Me encamino a mi recamara y sin ganas de perder un segundo más me meto de inmediato a la ducha mientras el agua moja mi cuerpo no puedo dejar de pensar en la reacción que tendrán todos pero la que más logra llamar mi atención es la posible reacción de Kakaroto, ya una vez le advertí que esto podía pasar pero como era de esperarse no me tomó en serio, y por primera vez en años no me parece tan estúpida su ingenuidad ya que si no fuera porque he visto con mis propios ojos la relación de esa niñata y Trunks tampoco podría creerlo. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que el gusano de mi hijo debe de estar imaginando lo que le espera una vez que toda la verdad se sepa pero aun así lo más probable es que ni siquiera se haya planteado la posibilidad de terminar esa absurda relación, no por nada creo que ni la misma muerte será capaz de separarlo. Esto ya no es cuestión de sentimientos estúpidos y sin sentido, como los que suelen sentir los terrícolas de este planeta, lo que existe entre ellos no es esa ridiculez llamada amor, es mucha más que eso, es un maldito vínculo entre saiyjines, una unión tan poderosa como destructiva porque incluso antes de conocerse ya se pertenecían sin siquiera saberlo ya estaban unidos de por vida.

Todo aquello me tenía muy sin cuidado, pensé que solo eran leyendas de nuestra raza, mitos, cosas sin sentido y por demás estúpidas pero después de ver como su relación iba superando todo límite, empecé a ver que no todo era lo que yo pensaba. Una unión entre saiyajines no conocía límites, y si los conocía los rompía, fue eso mismo lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que para el estúpido de Trunks no resultó ninguna tortura ceder a lo que la mocosa de Gohan le provocaba, todo lo contrario, todo aquello debió ser lo único que de seguro lo hizo sentir vivo después de tanto tiempo, lo que para él si debió ser un maldito infierno era verse obligado a fingir el papel de hombre bueno e intachable, (el hijo perfecto para Bulma), él nunca fue lo que esa escandalosa terrícola deseaba ver en él porque en el momento en que cedió a ayudarlo, después de saber que había sido capaz de matar, lo terminó por corromper. Él ya sabía que no importaba los errores que cometiese, siempre estaría Bulma para remediar sus equivocaciones. Pero se equivoca al pensar que todo seguirá tal cual, ya va siendo hora de que eduque como se debe a ese gusano, no me va a temblar la mano a la hora de ponerlo en su lugar, no volverá a salirse con la suya y de eso me encargare personalmente.

Una vez que termino de ducharme, me dirijo directamente a la cochera, no me interesa seguir viendo como ese par de idiotas sigue arreglando todo para la supuesta cerebración de hoy en la tarde, pero sobretodo no me interesa verle la cara a Kakaroto, sé que ya ha llegado con toda su estúpida familia, siento como su ki aumenta pero a la misma vez disminuye, de seguro debe de estar atragantándose con la comida que encuentra a su paso, ni siquiera me hace falta tener las habilidades auditivas de ese maldito Namekusei, para oír los escándalos gritos de la mujer de Kakaroto, no entiendo cómo mierda hace para soportarla todos los malditos días.

Estúpida terrícola insoportable.

En realidad no entiendo muy bien cómo es que funciona esta chatarra de vehículo que me regaló Bulma, pero después de que Bra insistiera en enseñarme, al menos he aprendido a cómo manejar mi fuerza para no arrancarle el freno como otras veces, sin embargo hasta el insecto de Kakaroto parece conducir mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo. Sin tener otra opción me subo a esa maldita chatarra de porquería y sin mucho esfuerzo logro ponerlo en movimiento, una vez que los insectos de mantenimientos me han abierto los portones que conducen a la salida me encamino al aeropuerto de esta apestosa ciudad.

Intento conducir a la velocidad que Bra me ha aconsejado, pero eso me parece estúpido además de que me hace sentir como un maldito anciano asique ignorando los gritos de los estúpidos terrícolas conduzco a toda la velocidad que esta chatarra me lo permite, cuando creo que ya estoy por llegar a donde quiero, esa maldita caja de color amarrillo, me muestra una luz roja y recordando los consejos del inútil de Kakaroto me detengo, (espero que esa sabandija no me haya dado indicaciones erróneas o se las verá conmigo), pero al ver como todos se detienen al igual que lo hice yo me tranquilizo, al menos ese insecto no me mintió.

Con desagrado descubro una enorme estatua del imbécil que se hace llamar el salvador del mundo, está alejada de mí, pero de todas formas alcanzo a verla ¿cómo mierda es posible que ese gusano se siga llevando el crédito por lo que hizo el mocoso de Kakaroto? Hasta el viejo de Roshi es mejor que ese bufón, sin dejar de sonreír, disparo disimuladamente una esfera de energía hacía esa estúpida estatua y como era de esperarse logra destruirse llamando la atención de más de uno, y como la maldita caja amarilla ya me muestra la luz verde, dejó de perder el tiempo y sigo mi camino, una vez que llegó al maldito aeropuerto, me estaciono justo en un letrero que está tachando una enorme "E" , no alcanzo a entender que mierda significa pero tampoco le tomo atención.

Odio admitirlo pero entrenar para mí no es lo mismo si no está esa molesta mujer mirándome o regañándome por cualquier estupidez, supongo que aunque lo deteste me he acostumbrado a su presencia.

Después de que las puertas corredizas de ese edificio me han permitido el paso, busco tanto a Bulma como al idiota de Trunks pero para mí desagrado hay demasiada gente a mi alrededor como para poder ubicarlos en menos de un minuto y dándome por vencido decido ubicarlos a través del ki de cada uno y después de haber concentrado ubico el ki de Trunks, el que ya no es como el que poseía la última vez que lo vi, este nuevo ki que de él provine podría compararse con el que tuve mientras el gusano de Babidi creía controlarme, hay un esencia un poco demoniaca en él pero supongo que es normal después de haber convivido tanto con esa mocosa que para bien o para mal tiene el poder de cambiarlo.

Comienzo a caminar hacia donde se encuentra la presencia de mi hijo y mientras más me acercó también logro percatarme del ki de la niñata de Gohan así como también percibo la presencia de Bulma, y después de unos cuantos pasos más logro tenerlos frente a frente.

Puedo percibir como el ambiente entre los tres es bastante tenso, eso me da a entender que mi mujer ya debe saber toda la verdad (o al menos una parte de ella), mientras que Bulma se lanza a mis brazos, sin que me lo vea venir, comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, lo que me hace suponer que ya se debe imaginar que el idiota de su hijo no se piensa alejar de la nieta de Kakaroto y por lo tanto ha decido enfrentar a Gohan firmando así su sentencia de muerte.

Sin saber por qué fulminó a Trunks con la mirada, no pensé que ver a esta terrícola llorar me fastidiaría tanto, no estoy acostumbrado a verla así, hasta me atrevería a decir que preferiría que se mate gritándome antes de volver a verla así, en mi estómago se está formando una sensación entraña y desagradable al sentirla sollozar, quiero que se calle de una maldita vez pero al mismo tiempo no quiero gritarle, las palabras simplemente no logran salir de mi boca y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento confundido, por una parte quiero que Trunks reciba su merecido por ser tan imbécil pero al mismo tiempo sé que si algo le pasa a él, Bulma no podría resistirlo, es una terrícola después de todo, y todos los estúpidos habitantes de este planeta son demasiado sentimentales y mi maldita mujer no parece ser la excepción, no quiero tener que soportar verla en este estado por más tiempo pero no soy la persona más indicada para calmarla, solo se decir la verdad, y la verdad es que nuestro estúpido hijo merece que el hijo de Kakaroto lo ponga en su lugar, él nunca debió poner sus ojos en esa maldita mocosa, ¿pero cómo mierda hago para explicarle eso a Bulma? No soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que al decirle eso solo la lastimaría más.

¡Mierda mujer! ¿Por qué tenías complicarlo todo?

Tu hijo no es ningún santo como ilusamente crees, ¡mierda Bulma! Él se la follaba mientras frente a todos se llenaba la boca diciendo que la veía como una hermana, él les vio la cara de idiotas a todos, hasta a ti mujer.

Él no sintió remordimiento a la hora de aceptar a esa mocosa, mujer, Trunks antes de ser tu hijo es también mi hijo es un saiyajin, y un maldito saiyajin como él e incluso como yo no mide las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ser consciente de que esta escandalosa mujer debería estar gritándome, regañándome por cualquier idiotez en vez de estar llorando en mi pecho, me hace sentir para la mierda…maldita mujer, no debería hacerme sentir así.

¿Qué mierda está haciendo conmigo esta terrícola? No debería sentirme así, ni mucho menos debería estar deseando oír sus malditos gritos antes que su yanto.

Lo peor de todo esto que si abro la boca terminaría cegándola más porque estoy seguro de que si pudiera lograr que las palabras salieran de mi boca le gritaría que nuestro hijo es un imbécil que se merece lo que sea que Gohan o Kakaroto decidan hacer con él, es más también le diría que hasta había pensado en ayudar a Gohan con la paliza que de seguro deseara darle a Trunks, ¡porque mujer, entiende que él se merece que lo pongan en su lugar! No siempre ibas a poder estar para evitar que se jodiera la vida y vaya que se la jodió.

Observo al idiota de Trunks, mientras que Bulma continua llorando, me fastidia verla así mientras que el idiota de su hijo no se digna a decirle ni una maldita palabra que logre calmarla, pero sin embargo sonrió para mis adentros, quiero ver cuánto le dura la tranquilidad a este gusano, una vez que se vea obligado a soportar al eterno enamorado de la nieta de Kakaroto, durante todo la maldita fiesta (o lo poco que llegue a durar esta), tendrá que soportarlo mientras que los celos comiencen a comérselo por dentro, pero como el maldito imbécil que es se va a tener que guardar las ganas de asesinar a ese niñato sino desea que la mocosa de Gohan termine odiándolo de por vida, aunque para su desgracia sería demasiado fácil para mi lograr que pierda toda su compostura es cuestión de segundos…

Realmente no me molestaría que tanto Kakaroto o el idiota de su hijo lo dejen tres metros bajo tierra, después de todo él es el culpable de que me sienta para la mierda al ver llorar a esta terrícola tan escandalosa.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Sé que demore mucho en actualizar la historia pero no fue por falta de inspiración sino porque mi PC no estaba en condiciones para ser usaba hasta hace unos días.

Bueno eso es todo lo que les quería decir.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.


End file.
